Akito and the World of Cardcaptor Sakura
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito has a strange dream about a girl named Sakura Avalon. He then finds out that it, of course, is just the beginning of a brand new adventure as he travels to Hong Kong for a vacation/adventure with his family. There, they meet Sakura and a special friend of hers named Kero as the two must work together during Spring Break after Akito is given brand new special cards.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal night at the Fudo household. Everybody was fast asleep in their beds as it was a nice, quiet night. However, Akito began to have a dream that felt unlike any other as he began to dream about something or rather, someone, he had never seen before.

Akito suddenly woke up in some sort of dark plane of existence before he looked around. "Huh? Who's that?" he then asked himself.

A young brown-haired girl appeared to be zipping by, almost like a witch flying a broomstick as she was coming near where he was and seemed to have a yellow creature that almost looked like a teddy bear with her.

"Is that some kind of stuffed toy flying next to that girl?" Akito asked himself. "And does that staff she's flying on have wings in the back?"

The girl soon whooshed right over his head which made his bandanna slide off, revealing a bit of an ugly and awkward haircut. Akito grinned sheepishly to himself before he grabbed his bandanna and quickly tied it back on his head conceal most of his auburn hair underneath.

"Sakura! Watch out!" The yellow creature cried out as some arrows soon came right behind them.

The girl, named Sakura, soon looked behind before seeing many arrows shooting down towards her; luckily none of the arrows hit her or the wings of her staff.

"Well, that was pretty brave of her." Akito said, relieved that the girl was unharmed, even if he had no idea who she was.

A new girl was shown to be in the sky and shooting more arrows at Sakura. Sakura yelled out as she kept on dodging as she saw the arrows flying straight at her, she was lucky to avoid them, but she couldn't do that forever.

"Sheesh! That girl shooting the arrows is crazy." Akito said.

Luckily, the arrows wouldn't hit him, though he wondered what that other girl was up to and why she was chasing the one called Sakura and decided to have a word with someone about this as soon as he would wake up. Suddenly, a boy's voice called out which summoned a lightning ball right behind the brown-haired girl.

"Whoa." Akito said.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Li!" Sakura called out to the boy who did that.

"Don't take your eyes off it!" The boy called back as he brought out a sword.

"Who's he supposed to be?" Akito deadpanned slightly from the outfit and that sword. "Link from the _Legend of Zelda_?"

The arrow girl soon came out and had a clear shot at Sakura and the yellow creature beside her as she got ready with her bow.

"Sakura, now!" The yellow creature told her.

"Right." Sakura nodded before taking out a rectangle-shaped card with a magic circle on the back of it.

"What's she going to do with that?" Akito asked.

"Windy Card!" Sakura called out as she tossed out the card. "Come to my aid and stop Arrow!"

The card seemed to float along as some sort of magic came out from Sakura's staff.

"WINDY!" Sakura called out again before hitting her staff on the card.

Magic shot all around before some sort of entity came out from the card with wind and began to blow at the girl with the bow and arrows.

"...Well, I didn't see that coming." Akito said to himself.

"Jump!" Sakura called out as she hit her staff on another card before a pair for wings appeared on her shoes before she jumped and ended up far behind the girl with the bow and arrows.

The girl looked up and over before she got ready to shoot again.

"Return your power, goodbye!" Sakura called out as she waved her staff. "ARROW CARD!"

A card appeared on the end of the staff as the other girl seemed to begin to waste away into the card which soon ended up in Sakura's hand as she proved to be victorious.

"Way to go!" Akito cheered, even though it was unlikely that Sakura would hear him.

"**LI DESERVES THAT ARROW CARD MUCH MORE THAN SHE DOES!**" A girl's voice suddenly whined.

"Yowch! Who's the whiner?" Akito complained as he cleared out his right ear.

"Wow! Looks like you've got a fan club." A black-haired girl with a video camera smirked at the boy who was named Li.

"Uh..." Li blinked bashfully from that.

"Wow! Great job, Sakura!" The yellow creature beamed at the brown-haired girl as he flew out at her. "The Arrow Card really had it in for ya! Ha! Do I know how to pick a Cardcaptor or what?"

Sakura smiled fondly from that.

"Cardcaptor?" Akito asked out of confusion.

It soon seemed like he was about to wake up.

"Uh-oh! Wait! I wanna see more!" Akito cried out as he didn't want this to end.

* * *

The next thing he saw before he was going to wake up was a room filled with water.

"Whoa... What...?" Akito blinked in wide wonder. He stepped out and it seemed like he could walk on the water like solid ground, leaving him to feel a lot more confused and where he soon saw Sakura in the room too and looked to be in her pajamas. "What is happening?" he asked himself as this was a strange situation as he saw her. "It's that girl again."

Sakura opened her eyes as she found herself in the room with Akito as some dripping happened all around them due to the water. "Where... Where am I?" she asked herself.

"That's what I'd like to know." Akito remarked from the question.

Something soon began to come out of the water and began to wrap both Sakura and Akito up. They both yelled out a bit from that, though Akito glared sharply. Suddenly, they were both dragged under the water, but didn't appear to be drowning.

"I wonder why... But how can I breathe?" Sakura asked herself.

The wraps that dragged the both of them underwater soon let them go.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked Akito.

"Oh, you can see me now," Akito said to himself before introducing himself. "The name's Akito Fudo... And, uh, you are?" he then asked.

"My name is Sakura Avalon." Sakura replied as they got better acquainted.

"It's great to meet you." Akito replied back.

"Water is everflowing..." A male voice told Sakura before echoing. "Everflowing... Everflowing..."

Akito and Sakura then seemed to float down together through the water still without drowning.

* * *

Soon enough, Akito woke up as he got out of bed. "Well, that was super freaky..." he muttered to himself before he left his bed and decided to go to the bathroom to get a drink of water. "What kind of messed up dream was that?" He soon heard his alarm clock going off. Akito groaned as he hit his alarm clock to shut it off and soon went to wash up and drink some water.

Estelle and Vincent were still asleep, though Mo woke up to get started on some breakfast for her family. As she started on breakfast, she soon heard Akito washing up.

"Well, that's new; usually all three of the kids would still be asleep." Mo said.

"Hey, Mom, just going out for a quick jog," Akito smiled as he came by. "Just gotta clear my mind a little bit."

"Okay, but be back in time for breakfast, okay?" Mo asked.

"Okay, Mom." Akito said.

Mo smiled a bit warmly as she went to cooking.

Akito smiled back and soon went to take a morning jog to himself. "Seriously, what was that dream about?" he asked himself. "Maybe I should talk to Mom and Dad about it and maybe find out who that Sakura girl is."

* * *

After a while, his jog ended as Estelle and Vincent and Atticus got up.

"Time for a brand new day." Estelle smiled once she woke up and opened her bedroom window see a lovely day.

"Springtime for Vincent and the Fudo family~" Vincent sang to himself as he also woke up.

Mo smiled warmly as she cooked while Akito came inside and wiped his forehead.

"Whew!" Akito smiled. "That was a good jog."

"Oh, good," Mo smiled back. "Your brother, sister, and father should be down in a minute. Breakfast is almost ready."

"It smells great, Mom." Akito smiled hungrily.

"My cooking is always great." Mo smiled back.

"I always say 'There's nothing like Mom's cooking'." Vincent replied.

"Same here," Estelle smiled. "Whatya got for us today, Mom?"

"I was thinking we could have some fresh... Sweet... Pancakes!" Mo beamed.

"Pancakes!" The Fudo siblings beamed back.

"I knew that would win you over," Mo smiled. "Just sit down and I'll get you guys your plates."

The Fudo kids sat together happily as today felt like a very good day so far, even though Akito had his strange dream. Atticus soon came walking in for breakfast.

"Oh, Atticus, you're awake." Mo smiled.

"Yes, I am," Atticus smiled back as he kissed her. "Good morning, my lovely family."

"Morning, Dad." The Fudo kids smiled back.

"You have to work today?" Mo asked.

"Not that I know of," Atticus smiled. "Maybe we could all have a nice day together, it's such a lovely day."

"Yay!" The Fudo kids cheered.

Their cheering was interrupted when they heard thunder coming from the linen closet.

"Aw, great, I just had to say it, didn't I?" Atticus complained to himself.

Mo then quickly gave Atticus his pancakes so that he could eat before she gave her kids their own pancakes which were in cute shapes for them, such as a superhero pancake for Akito, an artist pancake for Vincent, and a ballerina pancake for Estelle.

"Thanks, Mom!" The Fudo kids beamed at that.

Mo smiled warmly before she served herself some pancakes. Each of them began to eat their pancakes before they were greeted by a certain old, strong warlock.

"...You know, it's crazy how you still look like that from when we were teenagers..." Atticus said to Drell.

"Witches just age gracefully until they reach a certain age and turn green with warts... Except for maybe Hilda and Zelda's cousin Susie who reminds me a lot of Elphaba from Oz whenever I see her." Drell replied as he clutched his hair which had some gray hairs in it so they couldn't see.

"So, what brings you here, Drell?" Patch asked.

"I heard a certain someone had a certain dream." Drell replied.

"How'd you find that out?" Vincent asked.

"Your Aunt Cherry." Drell replied.

"Ahh." The Fudo siblings remarked as that was obvious.

"And I believe that certain someone was Akito." Drell then pointed at the middle child of the Fudo siblings.

"Yeah, I had a strange dream last night." Akito said before telling them how his dream started and ended.

"Just as I suspected." Drell replied.

"It almost reminds me of Yu-Gi-Oh," Atticus commented to himself. "Mixed with some of Darla's Sailor Moon adventures."

"Also, you saw Sakura," Drell then told Akito. "She's the new wielder of the Clow Cards."

"Clow Cards? So that's what those cards were," Akito said before he asked, "What are Clow Cards and why was one of them attacking Sakura?"

"Slow down..." Drell told him.

Akito sat back and ate his breakfast while listening.

"First of all, Clow Cards are magical cards like that game of Duel Monsters," Drell started to explain. "They were created by and named after an old friend of mine: Clow Reed."

"He must have been a powerful wizard to be able to create the Clow Cards." Akito said.

"You could consider him the Maxamillian Pegasus in this situation." Drell replied.

"Great comparison." Atticus said.

"Thank you," Drell nodded. "But yes, Clow Reed was very powerful, of course not as much as myself. And as for the one who attacked Sakura, I'm not sure who you could be meaning, Akito. What did they look like?"

"Some girl with a bow and a lot of arrows." Akito explained.

"Ah, yes... The Arrow..." Drell realized. "The Arrow is an attack card and she has a bit of an aggressive temperament."

"A bit? She continued to fire her arrows at Sakura like she wanted to kill her." Akito said.

"Ah, that's girls for ya." Drell shrugged.

"**WHAT?!**" Mo snapped before hitting him with her spoon, though of course, it didn't hurt.

"Blah, blah, you're fine," Drell rolled his eyes. "Anyway, to my office; I have something to give to Akito."

"You have something for me?" Akito asked. "It's not my birthday or Christmas."

"It's not a present like that," Drell replied as he brought out what looked like a wrapped up box. "But hopefully these will be of use to you."

Akito soon took the box and began to open it up to see it was a deck of cards for him. "The cover of these cards look just like the Clow Cards." he then said.

"Congratulations." Drell said.

"Is this a new adventure?" Akito asked.

"Yes, I wasn't sure when it would happen, but I knew something was bound to happen after Sakura found that book where she found out about her new destiny after all." Drell replied.

"So where am I going?" Akito asked.

"Hong Kong." Drell said.

"Hong Kong?" The family repeated.

"Yes, you'll meet Sakura there," Drell told Akito. "Along with some friends of hers."

"Would they be a girl with a camera, one looking like some kind of squirrel with wings plushy toy, a boy with a sword in some kind of anime outfit, and another girl who whines thinking that the said boy deserved the Arrow Card much more than Sakura?" Akito guessed.

"Well, I dunno about a whiny girl or a girl with a camera, but it sounds like you saw Keroberos and Syaoran Li," Drell shrugged. "Could you describe these girls a bit more than just whiny or maybe wearing a sailor fuku?"

"Sailor fuku?" Akito asked.

"That's the outfit that your Aunt Darla's old friend wore in school when she wasn't Sailor Moon." Atticus explained.

"Oh, well, yeah, she had that," Akito nodded. "Plus, they both had black hair."

"Ohh... I know who you mean now," Drell then said. "Those would be Madison Taylor and Meiling Rei."

"Was she really that whiney?" Vincent asked.

Akito soon made a crystal illusion of Meilin appear.

"LI DESERVES THAT ARROW CARD MUCH MORE THAN SHE DOES!" Crystal Meilin whined.

"Yowza!" Vincent yelped as he covered his ears. "I could've taken your word for it!"

"You asked." Akito shrugged in defense before the crystal illusion went away.

"A cute tiny thing was named Keroberos?" Mo asked. "That almost sounds like Hades's dog."

"I guess if you want, you could call him Kero, short for Keroberos." Drell shrugged.

"So much better." Atticus said.

"I guess if you say so." Drell shrugged about that.

Akito decided to check out what cards he was given as Estelle and Vincent took a look too and it looked as though he had much more cards than he saw Sakura use.

"Use those responsibly now." Drell told Akito.

"I'll do my best," Akito said. "Now all I have to do is get to Hong Kong."

"I think that's where my colleague Charlie Chan lives with his family." Atticus said as he checked the newspaper.

"Atticus, call the Syaoran family; after all, your family and their family were friends too," Drell suggested. "Not just... Uh... D'oh! What was that other family name?" he then groaned to himself as his age was quickly catching up with him.

The others glanced at him, feeling confused by his question.

"You know..." Drell reminded. "That family that's friends with your family."

"Oh, you mean the Jinnouchis?" Atticus replied.

"Yes, them!" Drell then nodded.

"You should plan on retiring from doing this as well." Mo said.

"I'm fine, really," Drell told them. "I don't have Witchzheimers!"

"What's Witchzheimers?" Vincent spoke up.

"Hilda and Zelda told me about that," Atticus replied. "It's pretty much when a witch becomes a certain age where they sorta... Forget things easily and need to take it easy on themselves... Including someone who's been in charge of the Witch's Council for a very long time and looking after me and your Aunt Cherry from childhood."

The Fudo kids then nodded as that sounded quite serious.

"I'm not old, I'm fine, really." Drell told them.

"Might be time to call it quits, Drell," Mo suggested before giving a small smile. "I'm sure you were a great Head of the Council and you took such good care of Cherry and Atticus over the years, but you should probably stop and maybe focus on taking care of Hilda and Ambrose."

"No, it's okay, I can do it." Drell smiled nervously.

"Drell..." The Fudo family said with a long look.

"I'm fine, really," Drell replied. "I don't need to retire."

"I think it might be best for you," Atticus said. "Thank you for coming to us about Akito and his dream, but that might be for the best."

"Hmm..." Drell pouted a little bit as he didn't want to admit that he was getting too old to do his job.

"And I think it's time you pass down your teachings to someone of your family." Mo said.

Drell's head hit the table which tilted it slightly and made the house briefly shake.

"It'll be okay," Mo smiled. "Go straight home and get back to us once you have a solution."

"Oh, gee, will I make it back home on my own?" Drell huffed as he felt insulted.

* * *

Atticus soon decided to go and find the Syaoran family's phone number. Mo decided to let Drell have some pancakes before she sat down to eat her own as she talked with the kids for a few moments.

"All right, this should be interesting." Atticus said to himself in his search. He soon found the phone number for the Syaoran family after getting help from Ruthie.

**_"Anything else, Mr. Fudo?"_ **Ruthie asked on the phone.

"That'll do, Ruthie," Atticus smiled. "Have a nice weekend."

**_"See ya."_** Ruthie replied as she hung up.

"Alright, here we go." Atticus said before dialing the Syaoran family phone number.

_**"Ni-Hao?"** _A voice greeted in Chinese.

"Ni-Hao..." Atticus replied, prepared to speak in Chinese, but took out his old Equestrian medallion to keep up the conversation, though he was skilled in languages thanks to his job as a detective. "Is this the Syaoran house?"

**_"Yes, it is,"_ **A woman's voice replied. **_"This is Yelan Li."_**

"My name is Atticus Fudo and my family and I will be coming to Hong Kong and wanted to know if you have enough room for us to come over and stay for a while." Atticus replied back.

**_"Oh, I'm sure I could make some sort of living arrangements for you and your family..."_ **Yelan replied. **_"Fudo, huh? I don't think I've heard that name in a long time. How many is in your family?"_**

"Me and my wife and our three kids." Atticus informed.

**_"Yes, yes... Let me see..."_** Yelan nodded as she checked her home.

"I have a feeling she'll have enough room." Drell said.

"Take your time," Atticus smiled as he took out his notepad to make a plan for his family. "Just know that two of my children are twins."

**_"Yes, yes,"_** Yelan replied. **_"I seem to have a spare guest room for a couple, like you and your wife, and a room for your children. I just hope they don't mind my children."_**

"They won't mind." Atticus said.

**_"Where are you coming from then?"_** Yelan asked.

"Greendale," Atticus smiled. "The kids have been here their whole lives... Mostly..." he then added softly from that last part with Vincent's situation, but didn't bring it up.

**_"That is very far."_ **Yelan said.

"I'm used to traveling," Atticus replied. "I'm an ace detective."

"Who gets lucky all the time..." Drell remarked.

"Are you eavesdropping?!" Atticus scolded as he put his phone down briefly.

Drell soon shuffled along bashfully away from the door.

_**"That is most impressive, Mr. Fudo."**_ Yelan said.

"I do my best," Atticus beamed at his success. "Also, Hong Kong sounds like a nice vacation spot."

**_"Yes, the kids will be over for their Spring Break."_** Yelan told him.

"Spring Break is always great." Atticus smiled.

**_"You seem like a very kind man,"_** Yelan smiled back warmly.**_ "I can't wait to meet you and your family."_**

"Same to you, Yelan." Atticus smiled back.

Eventually, the two hung up.

* * *

"Well... I guess I better get going..." Drell said. "Go see Hilda and Ambrose."

"See ya later, Drell." The Fudo kids smiled.

"They tell me I'm getting too old... I'll show them... I'm fine... Totally fine..." Drell mumbled to himself as he soon went back home to his wife and son.

"So, when should we go to Hong Kong?" Akito asked his family.

"Hmm... We'd have to make some arrangements..." Mo replied. "Maybe we should get ready tonight and check for flights so we could get ready to get going if you wanna go the old-fashioned way."

"Well, I guess part of the family vacation experience is to do it that way." Estelle shrugged.

"That's true." Vincent nodded.

"And luckily, I found a place for us to stay in Hong Kong," Atticus smiled as he came by. "This could be one of our best family vacations ever."

"Yeah!" The Fudo kids cheered.

"Let's go check for flights and tickets," Atticus smiled at Mo. "We'll pack a few snacks since the trip will be a bit long, but at least it'll be by plane."

"I guess it would be more fun that way than if we just traveled by magic," Mo smiled back. "I really look forward to the trip."

"Same here." Atticus smiled back.

The Fudo kids smiled at their parents as they continued to eat their breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, the siblings soon began to pack up and get ready, though Akito looked at his new cards.

"This must've been how Dad felt during the times of Yu-Gi-Oh with Yugi and Cousin Yusei," Akito commented to himself. He soon saw that the cards came with a key. "Hmm... Very interesting..." he then said as he picked out the key. He soon saw what the key was in the shape of.

The key seemed to look like Sakura's magic staff from his dream last night.

"This key looks just like Sakura's staff," Akito said. "I wonder what this could mean?" he then asked himself. He would find out once he would meet Sakura and Keroberos in person.

"Hmm..." Mo paused as she checked her computer.

"Anything?" Atticus asked Mo as he sat on her suitcase to snap it shut for her.

"The earliest flight to Hong Kong I could find would be at 4:00 in the morning." Mo replied.

"That early, huh?" Atticus asked.

"That's the best one I could find." Mo replied.

"I guess we could take it, because then by the time we get off the plane, we could do something while we get settled since it'll be around the middle of the afternoon one we get there." Atticus said.

"All right... Just hope that the kids won't get cranky for an early morning wake-up call." Mo said as she bought the tickets.

"I'm sure they won't." Atticus said.

"You'll see..." Mo replied. "I'm the one who gets them out of bed and everything."

"Yeah, I guess you do." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully.

"We'll just have to see how everything will work out." Mo said.

* * *

The kids were then told to go to bed early because the flight would be an early morning one as Mo made a special dinner for her family before they would go to sleep once all their stuff was packed up. And what they had for dinner was mashed potatoes and gravy with chicken and broccoli.

"Wow, Mom, this looks great!" Akito and Estelle beamed.

"I thought you would like it," Mo smiled warmly. "I thought we could use a special treat for a special new adventure/vacation coming up."

"Mm..." The Fudo kids smiled.

Once each of the was served, the Fudo family began to eat the food.

"Maybe while the kids are busy, we could have a little fun trip of our own during this visit." Mo smirked at Atticus.

"Like Drell and Hilda did when we went to Japan with Mystery Inc?" Atticus replied.

"Sure, why not?" Mo smirked.

Atticus blushed and chuckled from that.

"Maybe do your planning when we're not in the room?" Akito suggested.

"Please..." Vincent added. "No kid should have to see that."

"Oh, fiiiine~..." Mo rolled her eyes immaturely. "You'll understand when you're older."

"I'm sure we will." Vincent retorted.

Once they finished eating, the Fudo kids soon got ready for the next day before going to bed.

"I hope this is a good trip for you, Akito," Mo smiled. "It sounds important."

"It really sounds cool, Mom," Akito replied. "Things have been so same old, same old lately, that I think a change of atmosphere and pace is just what we all need."

"Good night, dear." Mo smiled before she hugged him.

"Good night, Mom." Akito smiled back as he hugged her before yawning as he fell asleep.

Mo smiled warmly as she went to meet Atticus back to bed for the night.

"Those were strange dreams... But I feel they're just the beginning into this new adventure... I hope I can do it..." Akito said before he drifted off to sleep.

"I'm sure you will." Mo smiled back as she left her son's room.

Akito smiled sleepily as he drifted off to sleep. Mo soon climbed into bed with Atticus and the Fudo family fell fast asleep that night.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Japan..._**

Sakura appeared to be waking up from her bed. "What a weird dream..." she said to herself. "Who was that boy?"

Kero was shown to be fast asleep in his own bed with a small smile. Sakura smiled back as she went to go to school for the day.

* * *

_**Later at a middle school...**_

"Jeffrey?" The teacher called as it was time for class.

"Here!" A boy's voice replied.

"Kimberly?" The teacher continued.

"Here!" A girl replied as she walked towards his desk as he had something important to give her.

"You've done a lot better this term, Kim," The teacher said before calling out. "Uh, Harrison?"

"Here." A boy's voice replied.

"Let's try a little harder next semester, okay?" The teacher advised, giving him his report card next. "Ali?"

"Here!" A girl's voice replied which made Sakura sigh in relief as she leaned back in her desk.

"So? How'd you do?" Madison asked her friend after seeing her check her grades.

"I gotta C!" Sakura complained. "I thought I was gonna flunk Music for sure!"

"You weren't that bad!" Madison smiled innocently.

"Madison?" The teacher soon called for her next.

"Coming!" Madison replied as she left her desk to see her teacher.

Sakura soon noticed Li was tensed up and nervous.

"Well done, Madison!" The teacher approved.

"Thanks!" Madison replied.

"So, you're nervous too, huh?" Sakura asked Li.

Li looked at her before sitting back with a scoff. "Me? As if!"

"Spring Break! He has to show his mom." Meilin told Sakura before whispering the last part to her.

Li lowly grunted from that in annoyance.

"You'd be nervous too if you met her." Meilin then told Sakura who had an innocent smile.

"Hey, Madison, how'd it go?" Sakura asked her friend.

"The same as last semester." Madison smiled as she sat back down in her desk.

"That must mean straight A's again, right?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Madison simply smiled back with a small giggle.

"Li Syaoran? And Meilin Rei?" The teacher called out.

"Here!" Meilin beamed, raising her hand up high.

Li just grumbled in annoyance as he went after Meilin to pick up their report cards.

"Oh, boy! Li looks like he's gonna be sick." Madison remarked.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "So, are you going anywhere on Spring Break?" She asked Madison.

"**WHAT IS THIS?!**" Meilin's voice shrieked.

The class looked over in alarm to see that Meilin looked very unhappy with her report card.

"Why didn't _I_ get Straight A's?!" Meilin complained.

"You just need to spend a little more time studying for your tests, Meilin," The teacher advised. "I'm sure you'll do better next term."

Meilin simply groaned in annoyance.

Li soon made his way back to his desk once he sat down he was still nervous to look before opening his report card and began to read what grades he had and once he read all the grades he, got Li soon sighed. "One B-, I can show her this." he then smiled out of relief before seeing Sakura looking back until he closed his report card with a huff.

Sakura chuckled bashfully from that, though she did think about last night a bit. _'Who was that boy in my dream with me?'_ she then thought to herself before the bell rang and they would be let out of school for Spring Break.

* * *

Sakura and Madison were seen walking to a store.

"No homework for a whole week!" Sakura beamed as she made her way to the store.

"Yeah, Spring Break's the best!" Madison beamed back.

"Wanna come inside?" Sakura asked her.

"Sure." Madison smiled.

They soon came into the shop known as Twin Bells, which was a toy store as well as selling some accessories for crafts or candy, to take a look around.

"I can't decide which one... Hmm..." Sakura paused thoughtfully which made Madison giggle until she found what she wanted to buy from the store.

"I see you finally made up your mind," Maki, the owner, smiled at Sakura as she gave her her purchase. "This one was my favorite too."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled back.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Maki said before going to get something.

Sakura and Madison both looked curious about what she meant by that.

"You get to draw one!" Maki then smiled as she brought out a box on the counter. "The Readington Shopping District is having a big contest right now! Everyone who buys something gets to draw one!"

"Cool!" Madison beamed for her friend. "Good luck, Sakura!"

Sakura soon began to put her hand in the box.

"The grand prize is four plane tickets to Hong Kong." Maki smiled.

Sakura beamed at that as she went to draw in the box.

"So far, everyone's one the consolation prize." Maki informed.

Sakura soon felt something odd like in her dream last night with Akito as one of the balls seemed to jump out into her hand as she took out what appeared to be a golden ball as Maki then put the box away after Sakura took her turn.

"So what color is it?" Maki asked Sakura.

"Look it's a gold one, must be the consolation prize." Sakura smiled.

Madison nodded from that.

Maki took a look at the golden ball and took a look at the chart to see what the color meant. "Ah, gold is the..." she then trailed off once she saw what the gold ball meant. "...Grand."

"Grand?" Sakura gasped as it looked like she had won.

* * *

Once she received her prize, Sakura went right home and into her room to show Kero. "Look!" The brown-haired girl smiled at her nonhuman companion.

"The Grand Prize!" Kero smiled back as he saw what she won. "That's amazing, Sakura! A trip overseas and just in time for Spring Break!"

"Yeah, I know; I've never even been on a plane before." Sakura smiled back as she took off his coat.

Kero sighed as he looked at a brochure. "I haven't seen Hong Kong in ages."

"Kero, you've been to Hong Kong?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah, I used to live there!" Kero replied. "...While Clow Reed was still around."

"So, that must mean the Clow Cards must be from Hong Kong too." Sakura smiled as she put on a brown apron before going over to a book and opening it.

"Oh, that isn't just where they were, Sakura; that's also where they were created!" Kero smiled back knowingly.

Sakura smiled as she looked at the book and her companion. "I wonder what Hong Kong's like?" she then thought out loud.

"Just stick with me!" Kero beamed. "I'll take you to all the best spots in town!"

Sakura soon sighed with a smile as she flopped down on her bed.

Kero yelped as he nearly bounced off of the bed from that before he saw a look in her eye. "Hey... Wait a sec!" he then said to her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked him.

"Didn't you tell me your father was going away on a business trip this week?" Kero replied.

"Aw, I forgot!" Sakura groaned as she suddenly remembered from that.

They both soon sighed as that would mean they wouldn't get to go to Hong Kong. Only to Sakura's surprise...

* * *

"You should go." Sakura's father, Aiden, told his daughter.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked her father.

"Absolutely, I just wish I could go with you," Aiden smiled. "I've never been to Hong Kong before, I think it would be okay if Tory takes you."

"But Tory, what about what about your part-time job?" Sakura asked her big brother who was still eating.

Tory soon gulped down some rice. "...I'd miss five shifts, but... I'll do it." he then told his sister so that she could still go.

"You're the best!" Sakura beamed at that.

"And Madison makes three," Aiden smiled as he knew who his daughter would want to come with him. "Tory, why don't you take Julian along too?" he then suggested to his son.

Sakura soon blushed a little after hearing Julian's name as she had a little crush on him.

"Sure, he can make it; as far as I know, he doesn't have anything planned." Tory nodded.

"Yeah..." Sakura smiled as she blushed a bit, daydreaming about Julian, even though he was a bit too old for her and she was just a little kid with a crush.

* * *

**_Back in America..._**

An alarm clock was silent before it soon beeped loudly in the middle of the night as it was time for the Fudo family to get up and go for their trip to Hong Kong themselves. And where the first one to get up right away was Akito as he began to get ready for the trip to Hong Kong.

"He was always quite the Early Bird," Mo said with a yawn before joking. "Maybe we should send him to military school as a vacation."

"I heard that." Akito smirked playfully to his mother without looking.

"I'm joking." Mo smiled.

"I could probably handle military school fine, but I don't think I wanna find out," Akito replied. "Parents send their bad kids there."

"You're usually not that bad," Mo said softly. "You have moments, but I can't blame you... Like when your dad is too busy to spend time with all of us."

"Yes, Mom, and I understand now that I'm older." Akito reassured.

"Now once your father, brother, and sister are all awake and ready, we'll have breakfast." Mo smiled.

"Okay," Akito smiled back. "You don't look that tired yourself, Mom."

"Me? Tired? After raising three kids?" Mo smirked. "You learn how to get some sleep somehow, especially on Christmas morning."

* * *

A little while later, Atticus, Vincent, and Estelle soon woke up next and the next thing they did was getting ready for the day. Atticus left a voicemail on his phone with a smile.

"Who was that?" Mo asked.

"Ruthie," Atticus smiled. "I decided to give her the week off since we'll be gone."

"Yay!" The Fudo kids cheered.

"She says hi by the way." Atticus then said.

"That was sweet of you," Mo replied. "You two take such good care of each other in your office."

"Yep, we sure do." Atticus nodded.

"Sometimes I wish I could be your secretary," Mo pouted. "Then we could be together more."

"Aw, I miss you there too, but the house needs you," Atticus said softly. "And you do such a great job at it."

"Well, I try." Mo smiled softly from that.

"So, is it time for breakfast?" Vincent asked.

"I hope eggs are alright," Mo said as she pointed at the table. "It was the best I could do on short notice."

"Eggs are good." Atticus and the kids smiled.

"Alright then." Mo smiled back.

The family then sat down quickly and shared a quick breakfast before they would go to the airport.

"I can't wait to start my new adventure," Akito said. "I'll make sure I have time to spend and hang out with you guys though."

"Glad that you remember you have a family." Vincent teased.

"Oh, ha, ha." Akito smirked playfully.

"Now, Vincent, don't tease your brother." Mo said playfully.

"Sorry, Mom." Vincent replied bashfully.

The family laughed a bit from that as they shared their breakfast before they would finish to head the airport.

"The house-sitter said she'd come by later on," Mo said. "I emailed a list of what to do for us while we're gone. I'm sure the house will be okay, but I just wanna make sure it'll be protected while we're gone."

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"This is going to be a great adventure." Akito said.

* * *

Eventually, after breakfast, the family drove right away to the airport. The kids and Mo fell asleep on the car ride over before Atticus soon woke them up so that they could get going and they soon fell asleep on the plane together too and where before they would know it, the Fudo family would meet Sakura, her brother, Madison, and Julian over at Hong Kong.

"Dad?" Akito asked sleepily.

"Get some sleep, son," Atticus smiled. "We made it."

Akito smiled back before he soon shut his eyes and fell asleep with his family as they had a long flight ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile at the Tokyo airport..._**

Sakura was seen wearing a new dress and hat and carrying her bag while looking outside a window to see if the plane she saw was their plane. Madison soon began to film her friend like in Akito's dream the other night.

"I wonder if that one over there is our plane?" Sakura smiled before she saw that she was being filmed.

"Okay, Sakura, act natural." Madison said.

"Y-You brought your video camera?" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Of course!" Madison beamed. "I'm going to video tape everything and then make it into a video scrapbook with my mom's new software!" she then looked so excited it was like there were stars in her eyes. "I think I'll call it 'Sakura & Madison's First World Tour'! Maybe we can use it for our Independent Study Project!"

Sakura looked bashful from that as she chuckled wearily.

"Sakura! Come on, it's time to board!" Tory called out while Julian waved at the young girl.

"Okay!" Sakura and Madison smiled as they called back to Tory.

And so, the four began to get going so that they could make their plane ride.

"Sakura, don't forget you can't wear shoes on a plane." Tory whispered at his sister.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "You can't?"

Tory nodded sharply as he sounded very serious. Sakura soon began to take off her shoes before Tory walked ahead of her with his shoes on.

"Miss, you may keep your shoes on if you wish." The flight attendant told Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura asked before whimpering in embarrassment as her face turned red while she put her shoes back on and glared as she came to see her brother as he had tricked her. "TORY?!"

Tory chuckled innocently.

"Oh, that was _so_ not funny!" Sakura glared as she stormed down the aisle of the plane, making a fist in one hand and carrying a bag in the other which had Kero inside.

And where Kero soon came out of the bag as he gasped for air. "Fresh air!" he then gasped.

"Kero, would you get back in the-" Sakura started to ask firmly before she saw the people on the plane staring at her, so she held her bag close and soon ran off with him in her assigned seat. "Kero, just stay hidden a while longer."

"But it's hot!" Kero complained from the bag.

"Hey, Sakura." Julian's voice greeted from behind the middle school girl.

"Julian!" Sakura gasped before she suddenly sat down with her bag behind her back.

"So are you ready for our big trip?" Julian smiled at the girl. "You know, this'll be my first time in Hong Kong too! Oh, and by the way, thanks for inviting me."

"Heh... Sure!" Sakura smiled back while blushing.

The plane soon took off for their destination in Hong Kong. Their flight wouldn't last as long as the Fudo family's which would take a while since they boarded from America.

* * *

Before long, both flights soon landed in Hong Kong as they arrived in a hotel. Akito glanced over before rubbing his eyes.

"You okay?" Estelle asked.

"I... I thought I saw something..." Akito said before shrugging as Sakura seemed to walk far past him with Madison.

"Well, let's hope we'll find the Syaoran family's place so then we have a place to stay once we get across the water." Vincent said.

"Yeah, I guess," Akito replied. "You know where to go, Dad?"

"Sure I do!" Atticus smiled. "When have I ever gotten us lost?"

Mo was about to answer that question playfully.

"Not a word." Atticus said playfully to his wife.

Mo chuckled a bit from that.

"Just stay close, kids," Atticus then said. "We'll have time to explore after we get settled."

"Okay, Dad." The three siblings replied, though they felt eager about exploring already, especially Akito.

* * *

"You ladies have a nice day." A bellhop said as he opened a door for Madison and Sakura.

"Wow! This room's huge!" Sakura beamed as she ran inside and threw her hat, coat, and bag down onto a chair.

Kero muffled and grunted since he was still inside of the bag before he came out and gasped from the suffocation. "Sakura!"

"Kero!" Sakura gasped as she knelt beside the chair to see her tiny friend. "I'm sorry."

"How could you forget I was stuck in there?" Kero glared at her.

Sakura laughed a little in response.

"This is _not_ funny!" Kero glared before he jumped and flew out of the bag and landed on the end of the chair. "But since you brought back to Hong Kong, I'll forgive you," he then said with a little laugh. "For now anyway."

Sakura let out a small groan as she suddenly fell in the middle of the floor from that.

"Has it changed much, Kero?" Madison soon asked.

"Has it changed?" Kero wondered himself as Madison and Sakura opened the curtains to look out into the city.

"What an amazing view." Sakura smiled at the view of the city.

"Has it ever changed! Whoa! Man!" Kero cheered.

* * *

Unknown to them, Akito's and Atticus's super-hearing heard all that. Akito and Atticus blinked at each other.

"Well, Dad, I guess I won't have to look long for that mysterious girl." Akito then spoke up.

"Guess so." Atticus said.

"When should we meet her?" Akito asked.

"Hmm... Probably later on, son," Atticus suggested. "They probably have to get settled too. Maybe we'll end up running into her."

"Hmm..." Akito pouted as that sounded like it might take a while.

"Yeah, but we don't wanna come off as creepy," Atticus replied. "If they happen to go around town, we'll happen to bump into her so that you two can talk. At least... That's probably what I would do if I were your age."

"Or he'll meet her right away." Vincent said as he saw Akito going to where he heard the girls and Kero.

"Oh, Akito, you have so much to learn." Atticus sighed.

* * *

"This is gonna be good," Akito smiled hopefully to himself. "She looks friendly. I hope she's friendly." Once he arrived at the door leading to the room the girls and Kero were in, Akito knocked on the door.

"Huh?" Madison and Sakura blinked.

"Did you order room service?" Kero asked the girls.

"No, but we should see who it is," Madison said before she got the door to see Akito. "Hello!"

"Um, hi." Akito smiled.

"Can I help you?" Madison asked.

_'Okay, Akito, quick; think of something so they don't think you're creepy.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Sakura soon took a look at Akito after hearing his voice and soon went wide-eyed as she recognized him from her dream.

"Oh, well, I was just walking around after a long trip, I like to stretch my legs, you see," Akito soon made up on the spot before he bent his knees a bit. "I just thought I'd see if there was anyone else interesting in this hotel."

"It's him!" Sakura gasped to herself.

"Did you say something, Sakura?" Madison asked as she looked at her friend.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Sakura replied as she came toward Akito with an innocent smile. "It's nice to meet you, uh..."

"I'm sorry," Akito replied. "My name is Akito Fudo."

"Are you from Japan?" Madison asked since his name sounded Japanese.

"Nope, I was born and raised in Greendale," Akito explained. "That's in America."

"That's a nice name," Sakura smiled. "My name is Sakura Avalon and this is my best friend: Madison Taylor."

"Nice to meet you too," Akito smiled back. "Where are you from?"

"Tomoeda," Madison replied. "It's really close by Tokyo in Japan."

"So, then you're visiting Hong Kong too." Akito smiled.

"Well, you could say that," Sakura said. "Actually we're here because I won four plane tickets to Hong Kong and well, here we are."

"Congratulations!" Akito smiled.

"What brings you to Hong Kong?" Madison asked.

"Oh, uh, family vacation," Akito smiled bashfully. "Among maybe a few other things."

"Well, I hope you have fun on your family vacation." Sakura smiled back.

"And I hope you have fun during your visit." Akito replied.

"I'm sure we will." Sakura smiled.

"Well, I better get back to my family." Akito said.

"Well, uh, okay," Sakura replied. "Maybe we'll meet up later then, Akito."

"I'd like that," Akito smiled. "You seem like a nice girl."

"Thanks and you seem nice too." Sakura smiled back.

"I'm sure we're all gonna have a fun Hong Kong vacation." Akito beamed before he walked off.

Sakura smiled and shut the door.

"He seemed cute," Madison said to Sakura. "Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Akito's voice replied from behind the door.

"Maybe you should have waited until he was far enough away from the door." Sakura suggested to her friend.

Madison looked bashful, though Akito was far away from the door as he answered his question in his own way.

* * *

"I'm still tired from the trip..." Mo yawned. "Maybe we should wait here and get some sleep."

"That sounds good." Estelle smiled.

"Let's get settled then," Atticus replied before looking at Akito who came back. "Is that okay, son?"

"...Yeah, I guess it is," Akito shrugged as he didn't feel that tired. "We did have a bit of a long flight."

Vincent beat everybody to it as he was already fast asleep like his cat would be sometimes.

"Looks like Vincent's already way ahead of us." Estelle said with a giggle.

"Aw, Vince..." Mo cooed and laughed a bit. "Let's get settled."

"Sure, Mom." Akito smiled, though he was eager to get started on his new adventure with a new friend with his new cards.

"I think one of your cards should be able to help with sleep." Atticus told his youngest and strongest son.

"I just wanna get out and explore and start this adventure." Akito groaned a bit.

Atticus chuckled a bit. "Yes, a brand new adventure is always exciting, but you should get some rest," he then suggested. "We had a pretty long travel."

"Alright." Akito said before taking out his Clow Cards and began to look for one of the cards to help him sleep. "Huh... Whatya know...?" he then asked once he found a card which seemed to be the answer to his sleepy prayers. "The Sleep... Must be based off of Sleeping Beauty."

"I think Drell forgot to mention how to use the cards." Estelle said.

"Guess so..." Akito said with a small yawn. "Too bad we can't make him come here."

Drell soon appeared in the room and where it didn't surprise them.

"That wasn't a coincidence." Estelle remarked sleepily.

"Whoa... You guys look so zonked out..." Drell said to the Fudo twins. "Can't sleep?"

"You forgot to tell me how to use these things." Akito said as he held out his deck of Clow Cards.

"Oh, right. Well, you just use your magic and tell them to do something either in battle or, in this case, for sleep and then say 'Release and Dispel'," Drell told him. "And you also can use the magic key which can turn into a staff."

"Oh... Cool... I might try that out after I take a little nap..." Akito replied. "Thanks."

"Hey, what else am I here for?" Drell shrugged innocently before he decided to go back home.

"So how do I turn the key into a staff?" Akito asked him.

"Oh! I totally remember how that works!" Drell replied.

"Great." Akito and Estelle replied.

"All you have to do is recite these words," Drell said before reciting. "Key of Clow, power of darkness power of light, release the wand, the force ignite, release!"

Akito nodded before he took out his junior detective notepad and wrote that down for later.

"Sure, now I remember stuff..." Drell mumbled to himself. "Now I gotta find a family vacation spot for me, Hilda, and Ambrose."

"See ya around, Drell." Mo said.

"Well, I guess this is it," Drell sighed to himself. "I'm worthless."

"No, you're not." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Drell gave a small pout.

"Go home," Atticus smiled. "We'll talk with you some other time. If it makes you feel any better though, thank you so much for this trip."

"What can I say? You and Cherry are like my children," Drell replied. "Also, these adventures will keep on going for a very long time."

"We can tell." Mo said.

"Oh, well... Guess I'll go..." Drell said. "To see my loving family."

"Goodbye, Drell." Atticus and Mo smirked.

"You're no fun!" Drell whined before he left them alone to enjoy the rest of their vacation.

"Alright, here I go." Akito said before holding the magic key.

A magic circle soon appeared under his feet.

"I hope that's a good thing." Estelle said.

"I think it is," Akito replied. "Stand back, Sis. This is Cardcaptor business... I think."

Estelle just kept on watching anyway.

"Release and dispel!" Akito soon proclaimed.

The key soon began to spin around in magic before it grew out to a staff.

"Ooh!" Estelle gasped. "Oh, Akito, that looks amazing!"

"Sure does." Akito smiled before taking out the Sleep card the same way Sakura took out the Windy card in his dream.

Estelle soon yawned and crawled over to get to her bed.

"Erm... Sleep!" Akito soon proclaimed as he brought out the sleep card.

Nothing seemed to happen.

"Hmm..." Akito hummed to himself before he remembered how Sakura got the Windy card to do as she command. "Sleep Card!" he then tried to call out and tossed it out. "Come to my aid and let me get some sleep!"

"Wow." Estelle teased before she drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep, Release and Dispel!" Akito called out and slammed his staff down on the card.

Estelle soon fell asleep while watching her twin brother. The card soon began to float once Akito did what had to be done as the magic came out from the card, and where it looked like a fairy before it flew over to Akito as it sprinkled its magic so then he could sleep.

"Hey... Who are..." Akito was about to ask before he suddenly looked stunned and fell back into his bed as he began to fall fast asleep like Estelle.

Sleep card simply smiled as she accomplished what her master called her for before returning to her card form. Akito and Estelle both fell fast asleep while Sakura began to explore Hong Kong with her brother, friend, and brother's friend as they traveled by sea in the ferry.

* * *

Sakura looked out and beamed before sitting with the older boys. "Hong Kong Island is so close to our hotel!" she then beamed before sitting back down.

"Yeah, it says right here it takes five minutes by ferry." Tory replied as he looked at a brochure.

Sakura began to lean forward over the boat to see how much closer they were.

"Hey, if you keep leaning like that, the sharks will get ya." Tory told her.

"Huh?" Sakura gulped. "They have sharks here?"

"Yep, the guidebook says so." Tory replied.

Sakura looked into the water, feeling scared as Tory smirked. However, a seagull soon flew out into the water. Sakura soon gasped as she saw the seagull.

"A shark?" Tory asked.

Sakura simply smiled as she watched the seagull before it flew above the water. "Oh, it's so beautiful! How much farther is it?" she then asked in excitement.

"Don't worry, we'll be docking soon." Julian smiled.

"I've just never been to a big city before." Sakura said as she blushed.

Julian chuckled a bit from that. "Neither have I!"

"This is gonna be the best vacation!" Madison beamed as she filmed them with her video camera.

"Film me later, okay?" Kero whispered to her as he came out of her hair.

"Okay." Madison smiled at him.

* * *

Later, Sakura, Madison, Tory, and Julian began to explore the city after the ferry finally came to a stop, much to Sakura's relief.

"Wow! Things have really changed." Kero commented from inside Sakura's bag.

"It's been a long time since you've been here Kero; I bet hundreds of years." Sakura smiled.

"But it... It still feels the same," Kero said as he began to glow all of a sudden as he took a look around. "I can still sense powerful forces, traces of ancient magic. They're as strong as ever! Not to mention that..."

Sakura and Madison looked up curiously before looking down as Kero began to much on an ice cream cone when they weren't looking.

"Oh, the food is still great!" Kero gushed as he happily ate up.

"Oh, Kero." Sakura said as that was her ice cream cone.

"Ah..." Kero smiled once he finished eating.

"...What is it?" Madison asked Kero once he looked deep in thought.

"I was just thinking how Sakura's never been very lucky." Kero replied.

"What'd you say?!" Sakura glared at Kero.

"Well, hear me out!" Kero spoke up. "I remember Clow Reed used to say that 'Nothing is accidental'. Maybe Sakura was supposed to win the grand prize for a reason. Ya never know, stranger things have happened! Especially in Hong Kong."

Madison and Sakura both looked a bit wide-eyed from that.

"Oh, come on, Kero!" Sakura then groaned from that.

A dark brown-haired girl was shown to be walking by herself as she looked around for something to do or someone to hang out with. "Hmm... What to do?" she asked herself. She soon looked over to the hotel and shrugged as she decided to check it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, the Fudo family got enough rest before they got back up.

"Sometimes I wish we lived in New York City..." Vincent sighed as he woke up, making it obvious of who or what he was dreaming about.

"And we can already tell why you wish that." Estelle said as she woke up.

Vincent blushed a bit.

"Guess it's time to get to know the area better," Estelle said as she tried to shake her twin brother awake. "Wake up, Kito, it's time to check out Hong Kong."

"Okay. Okay. I'm waking up." Akito yawned as he woke up.

"Did your sleep card work?" Estelle asked. "I fell asleep before I saw it."

"Yeah, it worked," Akito smiled. "Especially since I'm excitable when it comes to new adventures."

"Sure," Estelle smirked. "Just ask Ace and Lexi."

"So then shall we get moving?" Akito asked.

"Let's get Mom and Dad." Vincent suggested.

* * *

They soon went into the other room which their parents took because there was a bigger bed for both of them.

"Just relax, Atticus," Mo smiled softly. "Don't worry about work."

"You're right, Mo." Atticus smiled back.

Mo smiled warmly from that. The Fudo siblings soon came to see their parents.

"Ah, kids," Atticus smiled. "We were just deciding to maybe explore the city up close together now that we're all well-rested."

"So then what are we waiting for?" Akito asked.

The family soon left the hotel and as they came out the door, the dark brown-haired girl gasped and jumped back.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that," Atticus said as he opened the door. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine... I guess I should be sorry," The girl replied. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay." Atticus said.

"You live around here?" Mo asked.

"I mostly live in the mountains," The girl replied. "Sometimes I visit the city when I don't have school though. Welcome to Hong Kong though."

"Thank you very much, uh..." Atticus smiled. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Wang Ai Ling," The girl replied. "But you can call me Ai."

"It's nice to meet you, Ai." Estelle smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Ai smiled back. "I hope you like it here."

"Oh, I think I do already." Akito beamed.

"Well, we better get a move on." Vincent said.

"Maybe I could help show you guys around," Ai suggested. "I've lived here for a good portion of my life."

"That'd be very helpful, Ai," Atticus smiled. "Thanks."

"Sure! No problem." Ai smiled back as she walked off.

* * *

The Fudo family soon began to follow Ai. The family looked all around with smiles as Ai told them about some spots and showed them some cool places. And as she showed them around, two unique looking birds were seen on top of a sign.

"Pretty birds... I think." Mo commented.

"Yeah, they almost look like two doves." Atticus added.

Ai, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked up to see the two birds.

"Those aren't birds, they're spirits." Ai said.

"The good kind or the bad kind?" Estelle asked.

"It mostly depends, but they seem friendly so far," Ai replied. "This part of town is known as Yuen Po Street Bird Garden."

"Is that a special name?" Mo asked.

"Yes, it's known as 'Bird Street'." Ai nodded.

"Good to know," Mo smiled. "They seem nice enough, but I feel like we might see more of those birds later."

"Same here." Estelle smiled back.

"Interesting..." Akito commented before his mind seemed to wander again like Sakura's like they had some sort of special link together.

"Bird Street has all sorts of birds." Ai smiled.

Mo soon began to coo a bit. One of the birds soon flew out and tweeted at her as she held out her hand and let the bird perch on her finger.

"Hello~..." Mo smiled at the bird.

"Wow, that was pretty cool." Ai commented.

"I just have a way with animals." Mo smiled as she gently pet the bird's head.

"Yep, Mom's spent almost all her life with animals." Vincent said.

"That's pretty neat, ma'am." Ai smiled at Mo.

"Thank you." Mo smiled back.

Akito shook his head a bit.

"You okay?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah... Guess I'm just thinking about Sakura again." Akito replied.

"Ya know, if it wasn't for Emi, I'd say you liked Sakura or something." Estelle commented.

"No, it's not like that." Akito defended truthfully.

"You're just thinking about her a lot." Estelle replied.

"Yeah, I guess it's just this Cardcaptor stuff that Drell was telling us about earlier." Akito shrugged.

The rest of the tour of Hong Kong went by smoothly.

"I live up in the mountains with my sister." Ai told her new friends.

"Mountains, huh?" Vincent asked. "Maybe we'll come visit sometime."

"That'd be nice," Ai replied. "I just love making new friends."

"You remind us of a friend my wife and I and a friend of ours used to know." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah?" Ai asked.

"Oh, yeah," Atticus smiled. "You're so friendly and sweet."

"Oh, thank you." Ai smiled back bashfully.

"This is going to be a great family vacation." Vincent smiled.

"I hope you guys have fun here," Ai smiled back. "I know I do."

"Thanks, Ai, we appreciate it." Estelle beamed.

"It was my pleasure." Ai smiled.

"We should hang out." Estelle suggested.

Ai gasped happily. "You'd wanna hang out with me?" she then smiled.

"Well, sure!" Estelle smiled back as Atticus and Mo looked proud of the friendship quest. "I just love making new friends."

"Yeah, we should hang out." Ai smiled back hopefully.

Estelle beamed at that. Akito smiled as well, though his mind wandered to Sakura a bit as he explored Hong Kong with his family.

* * *

Their tour of Hong Kong soon ended as it was getting late.

"Well, that's about it," Ai said to the family. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you so much, Ai," Atticus smiled. "I hope you get back home safe."

"Yeah, hopefully on time," Ai chuckled. "My sister throws a fit if I show up back home late."

Ai began to make her way back home.

"What a nice girl," Mo smiled. "All right, we might as well turn in for the night with some dinner."

"Uh-huh!" The rest of the family agreed.

Once they got some dinner, the Fudo family ate.

"Not as good as your food, Mom, but still amazing." Vincent smiled.

"I think so too," Mo smiled back. "Just think of it as Chinese take-out we can share for a week without paying or calling in."

"Oh, yeah." Atticus smiled.

"Do we get fortune cookies too?" Estelle asked.

"Hopefully." Mo chuckled.

Akito's mind kept wandering as he ate with his family, but he did pay attention once in a while. And once they were finished eating, the family soon went to bed.

* * *

Akito checked out his cards again before he yawned and soon turned over to get some sleep. Once he fell asleep, he woke up in a new room with Sakura as she seemed to be having the same dream.

"This seems to be a pattern." Akito said to himself.

"Atiko." Sakura spoke to him.

"Oh, hi," Akito greeted. "It's actually Akito." he then corrected.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura smiled bashfully from that. "Akito... I guess we're gonna hang out again."

"Yeah, in reality and in our dreams." Akito said.

The two of them soon noticed the same two birds above them that Akito and his family and Ai saw.

"It's those birds." Akito recognized.

Akito and Sakura soon ran out to see the birds up close together. A presence soon floated right behind them which appeared to be like a spiritual being. And where they soon saw the spiritual being as Akito and Sakura turned around.

"Who are you...?" Sakura whispered.

The spiritual being didn't answer that question before her ribbons shot out at Akito and Sakura, just floating and waving there.

"Not much of a talker." Akito said.

Sakura soon looked at the ribbons and reached out to grab one. The spiritual being was still quiet before Akito tried to do the same thing as nothing else seemed to happen, but just as they were about to grab the ribbons, Sakura and Akito woke up.

* * *

Sakura groaned a bit before she woke up as Kero was still fast asleep right next to her. Madison was also fast asleep in her bed, unaware of what just happened.

"That dream again..." Sakura said to herself. "I-It was just so strange..."

* * *

Akito felt the same way about the dream as he woke up. Estelle was fast asleep beside her twin brother.

"Another dream..." Akito sighed to himself. "What does it all mean?"

* * *

Soon enough, after some time, everyone was awake. Akito washed up in the bathroom, splashing some water on his face.

"You okay, Akito?" Vincent asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine..." Akito replied. "Just another crazy dream, I guess."

"You mean the room filled with water?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, only this time, me and Sakura saw this woman floating in the air." Akito said.

"Who was it?" Vincent asked.

"I'm not sure," Akito replied. "She kinda looked like an angel though."

"Interesting." Vincent said.

"Yeah... It sure was something..." Akito said before he held his stomach and smiled sheepishly as it weakly growled.

"Let's get you some fuel," Vincent suggested. "I swear that you're always hungry sometimes."

* * *

Once the rest of the family was awake, they went out to eat. There seemed to be a lot more food than before as they felt hungry again.

"Is this a buffet or something?" Atticus asked.

"I think it is." Mo replied.

"Either way, I am starving!" Akito added.

"Let's eat." Estelle smiled.

The family soon tucked into more food as they came to stop at a restaurant, as did Sakura and Madison, though it was mostly just Julian ordering a lot of food for them.

"Is that all, sir?" The server asked.

"We'll let you know." Julian replied.

Sakura and Madison smiled sheepishly at how much food there was.

"Okay, dig in!" Julian smiled as Tory drank his drink.

"Okay!" The girls replied.

"Okay, Madison, would you like to share one with me?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Sure!" Madison nodded.

Sakura picked up one of the containers of food before seeing Kero in the food container under it. Kero was happily pigging out until he saw that he was exposed by Sakura.

"Kero!" Sakura gasped before she cupped her mouth as she realized she said that out loud.

"Kero?" Tory asked out of confusion.

"I think I'll try something else," Sakura smiled bashfully. "Yeah!"

"Okay, what was wrong with that one?" Tory asked her.

"No! N-Nothing!" Sakura smiled bashfully. "I just changed my mind."

"Well, let me see it then." Tory said suspiciously.

"But there's so many to try!" Sakura replied nervously. "You don't want this one!"

"Pass it over." Tory told his sister while pointing to the food container that was hiding Kero.

Akito glanced over from his table as he ate some chicken and rice.

"But..." Sakura bit her lip.

"Pass. It. Over. NOW!" Tory demanded.

Sakura was nervous as she knew once she picked up the food container that hid Kero, he would be exposed. Madison looked a bit nervous.

Akito bit his fist as he felt nervous for Sakura as he felt that her Cardcaptor title was meant to be a secret. Sakura soon moved the container as she felt more and more nervous, but Kero seemed to be gone... Though she was still stalling.

"Well, speed it up, Squirt!" Tory glared at his sister impatiently.

"Right." Sakura said as she was about to give the food container to her brother before she and Madison saw Kero underneath it.

Akito cupped his mouth as he saw Kero, as did Sakura and Madison.

"Augh!" Sakura yelped before taking the container right back. "Changed my mind, we'll eat it! Doesn't it look delicious, Madison?"

"Mm! It sure does!" Madison added.

"Whew." Akito sighed quietly.

"Akito, don't gawk." Mo scolded.

"Sorry, Mom." Akito said before he turned around.

Kero soon peeked out from the container and soon came to get some food.

"Fine, whatever," Tory scoffed. "Whatya say we check out Bird Street?"

"Did you say Bird Street?" Sakura asked her brother.

"Yeah! It's a street packed with birds." Julian informed.

"You don't say." Atticus smirked quietly.

Sakura gasped in the excitement of visiting Bird Street.

* * *

"Mom, can we go to Bird Street?" Estelle asked Mo.

"Well, I suppose that would be nice," Mo smiled. "After we're done eating."

"Great!" Estelle smiled back.

"Wahoo!" Akito cheered.

The family soon went back to eating, but Mo reminded them not to eat too fast, otherwise, they would get stomach aches or hiccups.


	5. Chapter 5

Luckily, they soon finished, as well did Sakura and her company as they soon left the restaurant and went to explore Bird Street as Mo sang a song to herself from the company of birds and where the birds seemed to enjoy her singing.

"Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's, The little old bird woman comes, In her own special way to the people she calls, Come, buy my bags full of crumbs~," Mo began to sing happily at the birds as Akito and Estelle smiled warmly as that reminded them of one of their lullabies from when they were babies. "Come feed the little birds, show them you care, And you'll be glad if you do, Their young ones are hungry, Their nests are so bare, All it takes is tuppence from you~"

The birds began to tweet their own version of the song. Mo giggled from that as she soon sang along with them. The Fudo kids looked quite happy from that.

"I've never seen so many birds in one place!" Sakura gasped as she looked all around the several cages.

"They're the most popular pet in Hong Kong," Julian said. "Look at all the different kinds; I'll bet some of them can even talk too."

"That's so cool!" Sakura beamed as Madison continued to film.

"Wow!" Madison smiled.

"Ah, Bird Street." Kero remarked as he looked out to the birds as he seemed familiar with the location.

"You've been here?" Madison asked Kero.

"Mm-hmm!" Kero smiled. "And it hasn't changed a bit."

They soon explored more of the birds up close as Sakura came to see a group of birds before Vincent, Akito, and Estelle joined her sides.

"Hello!" Sakura giggled as the birds appeared to be tweeting at her.

"They say hello too." Akito smiled.

Madison soon decided to shoot this on her camera.

"Oh! Uh, are we on TV?" Vincent smiled bashfully.

"I'm filming mine and Sakura's vacation," Madison smiled back. "You're welcome to be in it too."

"These birds sure are cute." Estelle smiled.

"Such lovely singing," Mo cooed at the birds. "I wish I could sing as lovely as you."

"Oh, but you already do." Atticus smiled at his wife.

However, suddenly, two familiar birds soon flew right over which seemed to trigger Akito and Sakura. And where they soon stood straight up before facing their right side. As they looked around, all of the birds in the cages seemed to suddenly disappear.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked her best friend.

"It feels... Like we're being watched." Sakura said in a scared voice.

"I know the feeling." Akito nodded.

Two birds began to give out their bird cries.

"What's up with those toucans?" Vincent wondered.

"Hard to say." Estelle replied.

"There's something strange around here." Kero commented.

"Kero!" Sakura cried out as she didn't know that Akito and his siblings and parents knew he was more than a stuffed animal or about the Clow Cards. "There can't be a Clow Card here... Can there?" she then asked.

"No, this is different," Kero replied. "This feels more evil."

"I'm still getting to know Clow Cards, but that sounds intense already." Akito remarked.

"Wait, you know about the Clow Cards?" Sakura and Madison asked him.

"Yeah, Drell told us." Estelle said.

"Who and what is a Drell?" Madison asked.

"That's a long story," Akito replied. "But he told me about these cards and that I had to help Sakura out somehow. I think based on what your... I wanna say stuffed animal friend? Just said, this might be it."

"I am a Guardian of the Clow Cards," Kero explained. "You could say that I'm like a mentor to Sakura."

"You're the guardian of the Clow Cards? But you're small and cute." Estelle smiled.

"Hmph... Thanks, I guess..." Kero grumbled. "I have a special form, but this is just the form I'm in right now."

"Hey, look at those ones!" Julian called out as he saw the two mysterious birds.

"Hm. They must've escaped." Tory guessed.

Akito and Sakura looked up to see the strange birds that seemed to stare straight down at them.

"Those are the same two birds my family and I saw yesterday." Akito said.

"Those birds!" Sakura suddenly gasped.

The birds soon flew away which made Sakura begin to go and follow them.

"Sakura!" Madison cried out.

"We gotta follow her." Kero whispered at the girl.

"Okay." Madison whispered back.

"We'll come too." Estelle added.

"Alright, where's she running off to?" Tory asked which startled Madison.

"Hurry up!" Kero whispered sharply.

"Uh, we'll be right back!" Madison smiled nervously before running off with the Fudo siblings.

"Be safe." Mo whispered.

Atticus put his arm around Mo as he heaved a sharp sigh. Tory and Julian just looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Sakura continued to follow the birds as Akito ran beside her as he caught up with her. They continued to chase after the two birds before the two birds disappeared out of their sight.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Akito asked.

"Come on! We can't lose them!" Sakura replied.

They soon continued to go off before Sakura brought out her necklace.

"RELEASE!" Sakura soon called out and after a magical blast, her shoes had wings on them, like the god Hermes.

"Release!" Akito called out and where the same thing happened.

"You guys look like Hermes right now." Estelle commented from the wing shoes.

"Heh, yeah, I can see that." Akito nodded.

Akito and Sakura soon began to leap up and around before hopping high in the sky while Estelle and Vincent were left behind.

"There!" Akito soon pointed out once he saw the two bird spirits.

Sakura and Akito began to follow after the two birds. They hopped around like ninjas in a movie before they came into what looked like a dark alley.

"I'm sensing something..." Sakura said softly.

"I think they might be in that well." Akito suggested as they went to explore for the bird spirits.

"Maybe." Sakura said.

They soon walked towards the well, but when they got there, no one appeared to be there, except for a bucket of water.

"Hmph... I thought for sure..." Akito pouted to himself.

Sakura held her staff closed as she looked around with Akito after seeing their reflections in the water.

"Where could they be?" Akito asked.

The two kids looked around as they felt a little distressed that they had lost the bird spirits. However, a ribbon soon rose up right behind them before another followed it like in their recent share dream. The two soon turned around and gasped as the ribbons came back.

"Where did they come from?" Akito asked himself.

The ribbons soon waved around as it looked like Akito and Sakura's recurring dreams from where they stood. Sakura soon bowed her head, seeming to be in distress at first before she looked back up as her eyes changed.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Akito asked.

Sakura didn't answer him as she soon climbed up onto the well's side.

"Sakura!" Akito gasped for his new friend.

Sakura stared dead-eyed into the water as she saw the spiritual being from her and Akito's recent dream as it looked like she was about to fall into the water.

"Wake up!" Li's voice called out to Sakura.

"Huh?" Akito blinked. "Who said that?"

Sakura suddenly woke up as the spirit birds flew away and everything was back to normal. "It's you..." she then said as she saw Li before Akito began to help her down. "What are you doing here?"

"Careful, Sakura!" Akito warned.

Sakura soon lost her balance and fell in the well. Akito winced nervously as Sakura splashed into the water. Sakura soon broke down crying which made Akito frown for her sadness. Luckily, the water wasn't that deep so they could get Sakura out of the well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madison looked all around for her missing friend. "Where do you think they could've run off to, Kero?" she then wondered.

Estelle and Vincent began to come back as another familiar black-haired girl began to run into Madison before she was suddenly knocked down on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Madison said to the girl. "Hey, are you okay?" she then gasped once she saw who it was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Meilin grumbled slightly before she saw Madison. "Hey, wait up..."

"Hey, Meilin." Madison smiled as she held her hand out to her to help her up.

"Heh..." Estelle chuckled a bit about Meilin.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"She kinda looks like Aunt Darla's old friend with black hair." Estelle replied.

Vincent looked over at Meilin and laughed a bit himself. "Yeah! I could see that."

"Madison Taylor, what in the world are you doing here?" Meilin asked as Madison helped her up before she glared at Estelle and Vincent. "And stop laughing at my hair!"

"Sorry, sorry, you just look like a friend of our Aunt Darla." Estelle said.

"Hmm..." Meilin narrowed her eyes firmly.

"Don't mind her," Madison told the Fudo siblings before smiling at her friend. "Sakura's won a trip in a raffle."

Meilin grunted as she dusted herself clean once she was back on her feet.

"Yeah, little girl!" Kero smirked from inside Madison's bag.

"I see you brought the stuffed toy." Meilin said to Madison while looking annoyed at Kero.

"Hey!" Kero glared.

"They let you through Customs?" Meilin scoffed.

"All right, that's it!" Kero snapped.

Meilin soon pushed Kero back in the bag before closing it on his tail.

"Hey! You didn't have to do that." Estelle frowned.

"I do whatever I want." Meilin huffed.

"Oh, you're friendly." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, have any of you seen Li? He said he sensed a strange aura and just took off." Meilin said.

"Well, I've been looking all over for Sakura too." Madison replied.

"We were looking for our brother Akito," Estelle added. "He went off with Sakura."

Suddenly, as if on cue, Sakura, Akito, and Li were seen walking together.

"Hey, guys." Akito greeted.

"Sakura!" Madison called out as she ran to her friend.

"Li!" Meilin added.

"Akito!" Estelle and Vincent added as they all soon reunited.

"Hey, Madison." Sakura greeted her friend.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Madison asked her.

"And why are your clothes wet?" Estelle asked Sakura once she and Vincent reunited with Akito.

"Sakura had a little accident." Akito smiled bashfully.

"LI!" Meilin cried out as she ran to the boy and hugged his arm. "You had me so scared!"

"Sakura!" Tory called out as he, Julian, Atticus, and Mo ran over.

Sakura looked a little upset that her brother and his friend caught her like that.

"I told you to stay close!" Tory scolded his sister.

"I'm sorry," Sakura frowned. "I thought... I saw... I didn't mean to worry you."

"Kids." Tory sighed.

"Are you guys okay?" Mo asked her children.

"Yeah, Mom, we're fine," Akito promised. "Sorry if we worried you."

Mo sighed in relief as she could stop worrying now. Julian soon looked over to Meilin and Li, who seemed to be trying to get his arm free.

"Why in the world did you take off from me like that?" Meilin glared as Li tried to get her to let go as he turned red in the face.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Julian smiled at the younger two.

Meilin then jumped back with a sweet smile while Li looked surprised.

"Hello, how ya doin', Julian?" Li greeted.

"Hello, there!" Meilin added before Li finally got his arm free.

"We better get you into some dry clothes." Mo said to Sakura.

"Oh, thank you, ma'am," Sakura replied. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to though." Mo smiled warmly.

Sakura nodded before she suddenly sneezed.

* * *

They soon followed Li and Meilin to a big house.

"Feels like San Francisco now." Mo commented as they rode on a tram.

"Thanks for letting us come too." Akito said.

"No problem, I guess." Li replied.

* * *

Once they arrived at the house, they saw how big it was.

"This is a whole house?!" Atticus asked.

"I've seen shopping malls smaller than this place." Mo commented.

Sakura was soon wearing new, dry clothes as she posed for Madison's camera.

"You sure look nice." Estelle smiled at Sakura.

"Oh, thank you," Sakura smiled back. "I like it too."

"I'm kinda glad you got soaked back there," Madison said, laughing a little bit. "These outfits are so cute!"

"You should let me tape you," Sakura suggested. "You look great!"

"You sure do." Estelle smiled.

"Blue IS my favorite color!" Madison beamed at that.

"It suits you." Akito added politely.

They soon heard that they were about to have some company as a group of girls ran in through the doors to see them.

"Um, hello." Vincent greeted the group of girls.

The girls giggled and tackled them all into a group hug.

"Oof! Oh, you girls are friendly." Estelle said bashfully.

"How sweet!~" One girl gushed.

"They're just adorable!" The second girl added.

"So cute!" The third girl added.

"So exotic~" The fourth girl beamed.

"Uh... Does anyone know who these girls are?" Vincent asked.

"No clue." Sakura replied.

"Who knew that Li kid was so rich?" Tory asked, coming in the room with his friend.

"This house is so cool!" Julian beamed.

"It's so big; I wouldn't be surprised if this place has more than enough room for more than one family." Mo said.

"Guess we got lucky." Atticus replied.

"Well, speaking of cute~" One girl said as she spotted Tory and Julian.

"Hel-lo!" Another girl added.

"Uh-oh, you better look out." Atticus teased Tory and Julian.

The group of girls began to make their way over to Tory and Julian.

"I hope we get to eat," Julian smiled at Tory hopefully. "Don't you?"

The girls soon grabbed onto the boys which made them nervous while the Fudo siblings, Madison, and Sakura stood by, bashfully.

"I'm getting high school flashbacks." Atticus smiled wearily.

"So, uh, who are the girls?" Vincent asked.

"Sounds like you just met Li's sisters." Meilin said as the boy walked in with a tray.

"All of them?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Li said as he sat down next to them.

"Wow." Akito said.

"They're really, uh, energetic..." Madison commented as the girls fussed over Tory and Julian.

"Hey! Don't you mean really weird?" Kero spoke up from inside of Sakura's bag.

"Kero!" Sakura whispered loudly in a scolding tone. "Oh, I'm sorry, Li."

Li didn't even seem to react.

* * *

A door soon opened in which then caused Li to stand up straight. A woman soon walked into the room which made everyone look at her while Li was wide-eyed, looking like a soldier on a military base.

_'She's so beautiful.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Hello, Mother~" Li's sisters beamed while Tory and Julian bowed at the woman as she bowed back.

Li's mother soon walked over to Atticus and Mo.

"You must be Yelan." Atticus greeted with a bow.

Mo soon bowed along with her husband.

"Pleased to meet you." Yelan replied before she then walked over to the kids.

"That's Li's mother?" Sakura blinked.

"But she looks so young!" Madison smiled quietly.

"Mm-hmm." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Boy, she looks pretty spooky to me." Kero muttered to himself.

"Kero!" Sakura glared.

Kero felt nervous from that before he hid inside of Sakura's bag and zipped it shut behind him. "I'm okay."

"...He's standing so still." Madison said about Li.

"Yeah, he looks like he's in military school." Estelle commented.

Yelan soon came to the kids and began to bow at them. Madison, Vincent, and Estelle soon bowed back. Yelan soon looked at Akito and Sakura who seemed to look distant at first.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Sakura suddenly said before bowing. "I'm Sakura Avalon."

"And I'm Akito Fudo," Akito quickly added as he also bowed. "Thank you for the lovely clothes, we're really-"

Yelan suddenly gave the two a look as she studied them before she spoke to them. "I can sense great power in you," she then told them. "You both possess the Clow Cards." she then looked over at Sakura's bag mysteriously.

"Uh, yeah." Akito nodded.

Li's sisters began to flirt with and coo at the older boys which seemed to be getting to them, especially Tory.

"When one has great powers, it will, at times attract grave danger, but you two must know that already." Yelan soon continued.

Akito and Sakura felt surprised by that.

"I insist, Sakura must stay here tonight with the Fudo family." Yelan then suggested.

This caused for Li's older sisters to cheer.

"What?!" Li asked.

"Thank you again, Yelan," Atticus smiled. "I hope we bond as well as our ancestors as well as the Jinnouchi clan."

"Li," Yelan soon called to her son. "I want you to show me your report card."

Li let out a small groan in defeat.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, everyone began to get settled for bed. Atticus and Mo smiled as they lay against the bed for them, looking very happy and relaxed together.

"I think this is our best family vacation ever." Mo smiled peacefully.

"Sure is." Atticus smiled back.

The Fudo siblings soon came to see their parents.

"Are you kids ready for bed?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, we came to say good night." Estelle smiled.

"Yep." Vincent and Akito added.

"Oh... Well, okay then," Mo smiled. "Good night, kids."

"Sweet dreams." Atticus added with a bit of a yawn.

"Night." The Fudo siblings replied with their own yawns back.

Atticus and Mo soon went under the covers to get some sleep while the Fudo siblings went to their temporary beds for the night.

* * *

"Ahh! What a day!" Kero yawned and stretched as he floated by the window.

Madison was seen looking over the film she had in her camera. Sakura stared off into the distance.

"I can't believe how pretty Li's mom is!" Madison then spoke up, getting her friend's attention.

"Yeah, she's beautiful, but there's something mysterious about her." Sakura replied.

"I thought so too." Madison said.

"She holds a great deal of power," Kero told them. "More than Li! I'm not surprised that Li's mother could sense me and the Clow Cards or that Akito Fudo kid we just met. Remember, everyone in their family is a direct descendant of Clow Reed."

"And with Akito's family being friends with them must mean they're important," Sakura said. "Right, Kero?"

"Yes, they seem important too," Kero nodded. "I can sense something in the Fudo clan as well as Li's family being with Clow Reed."

"Was Clow Reed the most powerful sorcerer ever in all of Hong Kong?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, probably in all of Asia and he even knew Drell Moltenscar: a very powerful and strong warlock and Patrick Fudo: a magical Wiccan," Kero said. "But word is, he certainly wasn't the most popular man around. When you have that much influence, you're bound to make enemies along the way."

Sakura felt surprised at the mention of "Drell" since Akito and Estelle mentioned that name when Akito revealed that he had his own Clow Cards. She then felt curious about that before they all decided to turn in for the night as everybody else was asleep.

"What'd his mom say about power attracting danger freaking you out?" Madison asked Sakura before they would fall asleep. "I'm sure everything is gonna be just fine."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Tomorrow we'll go downtown and go shopping." Madison said as her eyes lit up.

Sakura smiled sheepishly at that.

"I need more Chinese food." Kero smiled sleepily as he lay between the girls in their bed.

Sakura and Madison chuckled quietly from that before telling each other good night as they drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Sakura." Madison smiled.

"Good night, Madison." Sakura smiled back.

Everybody fell into a deep sleep, though Sakura seemed to be wide awake.

**_'When one has great power, it will at times attract grave danger.'_ **Yelan's voice said in Sakura's head.

Sakura's eyes soon began to be heavy before she fell asleep. Akito began to fall asleep as the day really seemed to take a lot out of him.

* * *

Akito and Sakura were soon both shown in some sort of void before they woke up together despite falling asleep in different rooms.

"The dream again..." Sakura whispered.

The ribbons soon came out to the two as the spiritual being hovered above them.

"It's her." Akito said.

"Who are you?" Sakura soon called to the spiritual being as her voice echoed.

But like last time, the spiritual being was quiet as her ribbons flew all around the room.

"Answer me!" Sakura demanded.

There was still no answer from the question.

"Hmm... Maybe if we grab onto her ribbons, then maybe she'll answer." Akito suggested to Sakura.

"Worth a shot." Sakura said.

And so, the two looked at the ribbons and each snatched one for themselves.

"At last, you have finally come back for me..." The spiritual being said to the two.

Suddenly, the ribbons grabbed the two in their arms.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Akito glared as he and Sakura tried to get their arms free.

"I've been waiting all this time~..." The spiritual being smiled a bit evilly. "I've been waiting all this time... Waiting for you~..."

Akito and Sakura grunted before they were suddenly lifted off the ground as the ribbons pulled them up.

"Waiting for you to return!" The spiritual being continued as she made them hover with her as they found it impossible to get free.

"Listen, we have no idea who you are!" Akito told the spiritual being while trying he and Sakura kept trying to get free.

"All that matters is that you've finally come to set me free." The spiritual being smirked.

"You better not be that Della Plotsworth I've heard about." Akito glared as he tried to get himself and Sakura free.

The spiritual figure soon began to get closer to the two of them while they tried to get themselves free. Akito and Sakura both felt nervous, though more Sakura than Akito. The spiritual figure came closer and closer which proved to be a bit scary for them which made them scream out.

* * *

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kero asked as he heard the scream. "Sakura!"

Madison soon turned on the lamp just as Sakura woke up with a gasp.

"Sakura, are you okay?" she then asked her best friend.

Sakura shivered before she soon calmed herself down. "That dream..." she then sat up in the bed and rolled back her sleeve and gasped to see a red mark left from the tight ribbons from her dream as it was more than just a dream.

"That's no ordinary dream." Kero said.

There was then suddenly a knocking on the other side of the room.

"Maybe that's Akito." Madison guessed.

"I dunno if I can risk it!" Kero yelped as he went to hide away.

"Come in." Sakura soon called out.

The one that knocked was shown to be Yelan.

"Come with me and we'll bring Akito as well." Yelan told Sakura.

Sakura looked a bit wide-eyed.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Crazy..." Akito frowned as he stared at his arm before Yelan came to see him next.

"Please, come with me." Yelan told Akito as she had Sakura beside her.

"Um, okay." Akito said.

* * *

Yelan soon went outside with Akito and Sakura as they stood beside the shimmering moonlight. The woman then brought out a fan in front of the kids that she had stand in front of her. "I call upon the power of the Celestial Spirit's Divine," she then spoke ominously. "Water, Wood, Metal, Wind, and Earth. Power of the Thunder and Lightning abound, I command thee."

The fan began to glow as the wind gently blew around as Sakura and Akito stood as still as they could.

"Gather and grant me knowledge, release your light!" Yelan then continued.

A big magical symbol soon appeared below the kids' feet. Akito and Sakura flinched at first before looking around.

"The spirits tell me you have both been summoned here to Hong Kong." Yelan soon told them.

"Summoned by who?" The two replied.

"By the woman in your dreams." Yelan informed as a red light came down at the kids.

This caused Sakura and Akito to gasp.

"Be careful... There are many powerful spirits that work here." Yelan warned.

"Well, what should we do?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"It is you two and you alone that know the path you must follow," Yelan advised. "With the magic of power must come with such responsibility and an even greater risk. The evil that seeks you now is very powerful."

Sakura soon held her chest as she clutched her shirt. Akito began to do the same as his breathing got a bit quiet and shallow.

"But so, of spirits, are guiding..." Yelan spoke very softly. "This evil lures you, only in your dreams, your dreams are where you'll find the answer."

Akito and Sakura shared a worried look with each other.

"Sakura, Akito, you will both find your way," Yelan then told them softly as she walked toward them and bent down to her knees. "I know you will," she then took their faces with a smoothing smile as she made eye contact with them. "Don't worry, you will know what to do when the time comes."

Akito nodded once he became determined. Even Sakura started to look like she was starting to feel better.

* * *

The two were soon being brought back to sleep as Akito saw someone before he fell asleep as he ended up in the Dream Realm.

"Aunt Cherry?" Akito asked.

"I just want you to know that you're destined for greatness and what you can do with the power of magic and your dreams," Cherry told him. "I've been watching you and your new friend lately."

"And...?" Akito asked.

"I'm quite impressed," Cherry said to him. "You're also very lucky that woman didn't put her ribbons around your throat."

"I guess you saw that, huh?" Akito asked as he looked at the burns on his arm.

"I see _everything_..." Cherry reminded. "Also, that Yelan woman might be dark and mysterious, but then again, so am I since Gotham City was my home away from home, making that even more cemented, but you can trust her right now."

"I know I can." Akito said.

"I know you can too," Cherry replied. "But to become a great hero, you must believe in yourself."

"Thanks, Aunt Cherry," Akito smiled. "Dad was right, you do have great advice sometimes."

"It's all apart of growing up." Cherry said before winking at him and she suddenly disappeared, leaving him alone for the rest of the night.

"Believe in myself." Akito smiled.

* * *

Eventually, night faded into day as nearly everybody met outside.

"You really slept over last night?" Meilin asked.

"Yep!" Madison smiled.

"And it was amazing." Estelle added.

"Hmph! Well, I should've slept over too!" Meilin huffed. "I also hope you didn't try to make a move on my boy, Li."

"I don't think he's my type anyway." Estelle shrugged.

Madison chuckled a bit with how Meilin was acting.

"Thank you so much for everything." Sakura told Yelan.

"Yes, we really appreciate it." Akito added as he bowed before Yelan.

"Beware of water." Yelan whispered to the two before she stood straight back up.

Li began to look terrified of his mother while Madison filmed this on her camera.

"What's with you?" Vincent whispered to Li.

"N-N-Nothing," Li shivered. "I just don't wanna make my mom mad."

"You seem to be afraid of your mom." Vincent smirked.

"You would be too if you knew her." Li shivered.

"Yeah, well, you should try meeting our Aunt Cherry." Vincent commented.

"Hey!" Tory called out to his sister. "Come on! Let's get going!"

"Aww~..." Li's sisters pouted from that.

"To be young again." Mo whispered to her husband.

Atticus chuckled at that fondly.

"Coming!" Sakura called out to her brother before looking back up at Yelan.

"Please take care, both of you." Yelan softly told Akito and Sakura.

"Okay." Akito and Sakura replied softly.

* * *

And so, Meilin began to give them a tour of Hong Kong. "The one in the back that looks like a knife, that's the Bank of China," she then informed. "And the one with the cannon on the roof is the Hong Kong Shanghai Bank. This one is Hong Kong's Financial District, those banks are fierce competitors."

"A lot more banks than I remember seeing when we toured with Ai." Estelle commented.

"Hey, who knew the little girl could be such a tour guide?" Kero remarked as he came out of Sakura's bag. "And when are we gonna eat lunch?"

_'I can't even think about eating; I can't stop thinking about that woman and I can tell Sakura is on the same boat.'_ Akito thought to himself.

_'I can't even think about food,'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'I can't stop thinking about that woman in mine and Akito's dreams and what she wants from us. Was Li's mother right? Does this woman have something to do with the Clow Cards?'_

_'Our dreams will be where we find the answer.'_ Akito thought to himself as he and his siblings decided to hang out with Sakura and the others.

_'Maybe Kero was right, maybe I was destined to go on this trip.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO FOLLOW THEM AROUND ALL DAY?!" Meilin soon complained to Li.

"I don't have a choice," Li told her. "Mother told us to."

"What?!" Meilin glared. "To be their personal tour guides?"

"Well, no." Li said softly.

"Well then what?!" Meilin glared.

"This girl is worse than Gem Stone." Mo whispered at Atticus.

"Not as mostly sweet as Serena Tsukino." Atticus replied.

"She senses that Sakura and that Akito kid might be in some kind of danger." Li told Meilin.

* * *

Sakura soon picked up a cherry blossom barrette.

"Oh, Sakura, that would look nice on you." Estelle smiled.

"Thanks, Estelle," Sakura smiled back. "You know some fashion tips?"

"A little bit from my friends Barbie and Kelly whose aunt is a fashion designer," Estelle smiled. "Not to mention my Aunt Rarity."

"You mean The Rarity? She's your aunt?" Madison asked Estelle after hearing Rarity's name being mentioned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Estelle smiled. "Well, not my actual aunt, but she's an old friend of my parents."

"She sure is." Vincent nodded.

"That's amazing." Madison smiled.

'Hey! The woman in my dreams had a barrette just like this,' Sakura thought to herself in realization. 'Like this one... This is getting weird.'

Akito soon saw the barrette that Sakura found which made him think the same thing.

"It's pretty." Julian smiled at Sakura at the sight of the barrette.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled back as she blushed slightly at Julian.

Julian then took the barrette and decided to go take care of it for Sakura. "I'll take this one." he then told the store clerk.

"What?!" Sakura yelped and panicked. "No, I-... Julian, wait! Really, you don't have to!"

"Here," Julian smiled as he gave her the barrette back as he paid for it for her. "It really suits you."

"Aw, thank you, Julian." Sakura smiled with a blush as she accepted the barrette.

Vincent soon saw Li's expression and knew exactly why he looked like that.

"What's wrong?" Meilin asked Li as he growled in mild anger.

"Ugh... Nothing!" Li growled before he snapped out of it.

"I beg to differ." Vincent remarked.

Sakura and Akito both soon felt the same presence that Li sensed. The birds were very far away, but they had eyes on the kids that they were there for. The birds soon took off flying which made Akito and Sakura follow after them.

"Those kids are so weird," A girl with dark purple hair tied in a ponytail crossed her arms in annoyance. "Must be some of Ai's friends."

* * *

"Sakura?" Julian frowned in concern.

"Aw, man! Not again!" Tory complained.

"There they go again." Vincent said.

Li soon ran off which made Julian do the same.

"That's it!" Tory glared as he decided to run after them.

Akito soon caught up in running with Sakura, but made sure to keep himself slow so he wouldn't lose her in speed. Once they reached a corner, Sakura and Akito used the Jump Card to jump over a wall. Li looked around as he suddenly came to a stop in an alleyway, unable to find Sakura and Akito. He then looked around and soon ran off one way as Julian followed after him.

"That little-" Tory growled as he ran after them.


	7. Chapter 7

Akito and Sakura soon landed from their jump and kept running.

"Kero, you can come out now." Sakura soon allowed.

Kero soon came out of Sakura's backpack. "There's an evil presence and it's getting even stronger." he then told Sakura and Akito.

"I was afraid you would say that," Akito sighed. "Oh, well. Nothing I can't handle."

"Come on!" Sakura called out as they kept on running while Kero flew behind them.

They soon ran through a doorway as the speed got more and more intense. They soon saw the two birds.

"Hey, were those the same two birds from your dreams?" Kero asked Sakura and Akito.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded.

"But I already know those aren't birds, they're spirits and I now know that those two spirits are evil." Akito said.

"You're right about that!" Kero replied.

"Thanks for the tip, Ai." Akito said to himself.

The birds soon flew into a broken window suddenly. Akito and Sakura then suddenly stopped running as they came up to a small building.

"Should we follow them?" Sakura asked.

"You bet!" Kero replied.

Sakura and Akito looked at each other before nodding and they looked at the doors and came to them.

Akito decided to check if the door was locked or not by pushing it open as it was unlocked, but tried not to force it with his strength. "Looks like an antique shop." he commented while looking around to see many vases, dishes, a grandfather clock, and a creepy, old looking doll known as Gabby Gabby.

"Looks like no one's around." Kero said.

"I don't know why, but that doll looks pure evil." Akito commented at the sight of Gabby Gabby.

Akito and Sakura then both suddenly felt triggered by something.

"What is it?" Kero asked them.

"Do you hear water?" Akito and Sakura asked him.

The sound of dripping water continued to happen.

"Hey, yeah." Kero said.

Akito and Sakura soon walked on ahead together as they came to a book collection with one book that was on a table in front of them.

"It's coming from the book!" Kero then told the two. He then floated down and took a deep breath and blew the dust away.

"Augh!" Akito coughed and waved the air in front of him. "It's like cleaning out the attic!"

They soon saw the cover of the book and where Akito and Sakura recognized the woman on the cover of the book.

"That woman!" Sakura gasped.

The woman on the book cover seemed to look back at them through magic. Akito soon moved Kero right out of the way by force as Sakura then picked up the book in her hands as they both looked entranced.

"Hey! What are you-?!" Kero asked before seeing both of them under the trance.

"Come inside..." A voice called to Akito and Sakura.

Sakura soon reached out and began to try to open the book.

"Sakura, wake up!" Kero grunted and groaned as he grabbed her hand, trying to stop her.

"Come inside..." The voice continued.

Kero kept on grunting as he kept trying to stop Sakura.

"Come back to me..." The voice continued.

Kero grunted before he flopped down with a sigh, but glared as he tried to stay determined. "You've left me no choice!" he glared as he was about to bite down on the girl's fingers.

"Sakura!" Tory called out as he came into the building.

"Yaugh!" Kero yelped before he tried to hide.

"Hey, we've been looking everywhere for you two." Tory scolded Akito and Sakura.

Akito and Sakura both soon began to slowly turn toward Tory and the others.

"I can sense it." Li said to himself.

Akito and Sakura then slowly turned around as their eyes seemed to be very wide and green instead of their natural eye colors.

"Sakura...?" Tory asked wearily.

* * *

Meilin and Madison soon rushed into the building next. Sakura soon opened the book. This seemed to cause thunder and lightning outside which flashed inside that startled some of the others, also making them flinch.

"Sakura! What's happening?!" Tory demanded as he rushed towards his sister, grabbing her shoulders.

Sakura's eyes widened before her and Akito's eyes turned back to normal and they seemed to be greeted by a flood of water.

"What's going on here?!" Meilin yelped.

"Everyone stick together!" Mo called out.

"Mom?" Akito asked before the water splashed out and he gasped as he and Sakura were swept by the water.

Sakura and Akito both appeared to be under the water now, though they didn't seem to be drowning.

"Okay, this is natural for me, but Sakura, how are _you_ not drowning?" Akito asked.

"I-I don't know..." Sakura replied. "...Wait, natural for you?"

"It's kind of a long story." Akito stated.

They soon went to walk along before the room changed and they seemed to be floating and they soon swam up to the surface together.

"This looks just like the room in our dream." Akito said.

"It does..." Sakura agreed.

Kero soon came out of Sakura's bag, gasping for air. "Are you guys okay?" he then asked as he flew out in front of them.

"K-Kero?" Sakura asked shakily.

"You're starting to look like yourself again." Kero smiled.

"What do you mean?" Akito asked.

"You guys didn't look so good a minute ago." Kero replied.

"Are... We in the dream?" Sakura then asked.

"This is not a dream..." A mysterious voice said before the spirit woman appeared from Akito and Sakura's recent dreams as the birds flew out and joined her sides before she let them perch.

The birds then perched before they suddenly turned into the ribbons from the dreams.

"You created this world with your imagination," The woman said before she floated out to them. "What is this? Who are you three?"

"She's the woman on the book!" Kero gasped once he looked at the woman.

"You are just a little girl and a little boy, how did you get here?!" The woman glared as she shouted, causing a soundwave to happen.

"Yaugh!" Akito gasped a bit from the soundwave.

Some of the water below splashed out at them from her yelling.

"Answer me!" The woman demanded as the water levels started to rise. "ANSWER ME!"

"Sakura! Akito!" Kero called out.

"Right!" Sakura nodded before bringing out the Fly Card and activating it. "Fly!"

Akito soon got ready to fly on his own.

"You can fly too?!" Sakura gasped at her new friend.

"Clow Cards?!" The woman soon snarled as Sakura flew with wings while Akito flew simply, due to not needing wings, though Sakura used her winged staff. "Tell me **WHERE DID YOU GET CLOW CARDS?!**" she then demanded as she shot a wave of water right at them.

Akito and Sakura soon both did whatever they could to avoid getting hit by the waves.

"Drell gave me my set of Clow Cards while Sakura, uh, I'll have to ask her that question later, but how do you know about them?!" Akito asked her while dodging her attacks.

"Guys, watch out!" Kero warned as he saw a pillar coming up.

Akito and Sakura both yelped from that before they moved out of the way and luckily didn't hit the pillar.

"You don't know Clow Reed like I do!" The woman glared while still sending attacks out at them.

"Clearly!" Akito yelped.

"Freeze!" A voice soon called out.

Some ice soon came out and began to freeze the water solid as Akito and Sakura flew away for their own safety.

"Another Clow Card!" The woman soon glared.

* * *

Li was soon shown as he glared while holding a sword and by his side were Atticus, Mo, Estelle, and Vincent.

"It's going to be okay, honey!" Mo soon called out.

"Li!" Sakura gasped.

"Mom, Dad, guys!" Akito then called out to his family.

The two soon began to fly down.

"You have Clow Cards too." The woman glared at Li.

"How'd you get here?" Sakura and Akito asked Li, Atticus, Mo, Estelle, and Vincent.

"We were underwater, then suddenly, we're here," Li replied. "Akito's family didn't seem to drown either."

"Uh, yeah, funny story about that..." Atticus remarked bashfully.

"What happened to everyone else?" Akito asked, deciding to change the subject for the sake of his father.

"They were right behind us." Estelle replied.

"Well, don't worry; we'll find them." Akito said.

"We gotta find them now." Sakura replied.

"There's no need to look," The woman told them coldly. "The ones who came with you are over there."

* * *

Akito, Sakura, Li, Atticus, Mo, Estelle, and Vincent soon looked over at the waterfalls before Tory, Julian, Madison, and Meilin seemed to come out in bubbles from the waterfall, much to their shock.

"Tell me where is Clow Reed? I am waiting." The woman told them.

"I know I've seen _her_ before." Kero commented as he narrowed his eyes towards the woman to get a better look at her.

"Where is Clow Reed?" The woman continued to ask, not refusing to stop until she got an answer.

"Let's split up now," Li suggested. "I'll go and try to distract her and you two go out and try to help the others, okay, guys?" he then said to Akito and Sakura.

"Right." Akito nodded.

"We'll help distract her too." Estelle said.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Akito said to his twin sister.

"I don't think you have much to worry about," Estelle smirked. "Especially after our time in Acmetropolis."

Akito smirked back as that assured him enough.

"**WHERE IS CLOW REED?!**" The woman snarled as she sent another wave at them.

"GO!" Li told Akito and Sakura as he left with the rest of the Fudo family.

Akito and Sakura soon flew up.

"This way, guys." Li told the Fudo family before he hopped up some pillars as they followed behind.

"Just like in the old days with Goku." Atticus said to himself as he hopped with much gusto.

"STORM!" Li soon called out as he brought out one of his cards.

A girl with curls in her hair, wearing a unique outfit made out of clouds, was seen flying towards the woman.

"She looks a little cute," Mo smiled. "Almost reminds me of how I used to do Estelle's hair when she was a toddler."

The storm girl soon went in circles and made a cloud which became a tornado.

* * *

"Sword!" Sakura soon called out as she raised her staff after summoning the card to turn her staff into a sharp sword so that she could get her brother and friends out of the bubbles. She soon used it to free Madison.

"I'll get your brother." Akito said before using the same Clow Card to free Tory.

"Thanks, Akito," Sakura said. "You have a big heart."

"I try." Akito smiled as he soon went to save Tory for Sakura, and of course for him, it was easy for him to carry the older boy with his strength.

Sakura soon looked back at Meilin and Julian.

"Should we help them too?" Akito asked.

"We'll come back for them later." Sakura replied softly.

"Alright." Akito said as Kero grunted as he carried Madison over to Sakura.

"Man, kid, you must be pretty strong to get a hold of Tory like that." Kero said to Akito.

"Buddy, you have no idea." Akito smiled proudly.

"Anyway, we gotta hurry!" Kero then urged.

"Let's go then!" Akito proclaimed as he went off with Sakura.

Li soon went over to where Meilin was and tried to cut through the bubble she was trapped in with his sword. However, it seemed to be difficult.

"Man, it's like that bubble is solid steel or something." Vincent frowned in concern.

"It's not working!" Li groaned in frustration.

"What do we do now?" Mo asked.

Li soon looked over with concern.

"Madison!" Kero called as he flew out to the girl while Sakura took care of her. "You're okay!"

Madison soon began to wake up and felt surprised. Tory soon began to wake up next.

"Oh, uh, Tory too it seems." Kero then said.

"Ugh... My head..." Tory groaned as he looked around. "What's going on?"

"Where are we?" Madison added.

"We'll explain it all later." Kero replied.

"Yeah, but right now, we have to find a way out." Akito said.

"...Is Sakura riding on a broomstick like some kind of witch?" Tory asked once he saw what his sister was doing.

"Um, not exactly." Akito replied.

They soon looked over as the tornado kept on going.

"It is unforgivable..." The woman said as she began to break out of the tornado. "It is unforgivable..." she soon broke out of the storm and glared harshly at the kids. "**UNFORGIVABLE!**"

"What's up with her?!" Tory asked.

"I wish we knew!" Akito replied.

"Incoming!" Atticus called out.

* * *

A giant wave of water soon loomed over Li and the rest of the Fudo family and soon splashed down on them.

"Kero, stay here," Sakura said firmly. "Come on, Akito."

"Right behind ya!" Akito replied before they took off.

"SAKURA!" Kero, Madison, and Tory cried out.

"Li?! Li?!" Sakura called out once she and Akito got to a certain spot.

"Mom?! Dad?! Estelle?! Vincent?!" Akito called out.

"Answer us!" Sakura and Akito called out. "Where are you?!"

"Fly away!" Li called back while grunting as he appeared to be struggling. "Now! Get out."

"I've got to help him." Sakura said as she went flying towards her friend.

"Akito, this is getting pretty dangerous and risky!" Atticus warned.

"Quick, get out of here!" Mo added.

"I won't leave you!" Akito cried out.

Akito and Sakura then evaded more attacks as this got quite serious.

"Listen, you guys have to leave now!" Li suggested.

"But!" Sakura started before evading another water attack.

"Her powers are weaker above, you two should be able to escape if you fly up!" Estelle told Akito and Sakura.

"Fly..." Akito repeated softly.

"**SILENCE!**" The woman snapped.

A twister of water soon cast over Li and the Fudo family to punish them.

"Li!/Guys! No!" Sakura and Akito cried out to their friend and family.

The twister soon disappeared and so did Li and the Fudo family into their own bubbles.

"If Clow Reed won't set me free, then I will use both of your powers to escape," The woman told Sakura and Akito after chuckling. "And then I will finally have my revenge."

"Can't we talk this through?" Akito asked bashfully.

The water levels began to rise as the woman just laughed wickedly and mischievously.

"Guys, come on, let's get out of here!" Kero told Akito and Sakura.

"Hurry!" Li told them before he passed out.

"If we don't go now, we'll all be caught!" Kero warned Akito and Sakura as they both felt crestfallen. "GUYS?!"

"C-Come on then..." Akito said after a minute as he and Sakura decided to turn around and get flying.

Akito and Sakura then took that time to go with Madison and Tory.

"You will not ESCAPE!" The woman shouted as she shot a water attack at them.

"Oh, yes, we will!" Akito glared as he used the Freeze Card to freeze the water so it wouldn't catch them.

"Nice going, Akito," Kero approved. "You must be a very skilled Cardcaptor too."

"Well, I think I'm getting the hang of it." Akito nodded.

"All right, there's the way out!" Kero pointed out for them.

"And Tory, I promise I'll explain everything." Sakura told her big brother.

"I've actually known for a while." Tory told her.

"Y-You did?" Sakura's eyes widened. "All this time?"

"Well, yeah," Tory confessed. "You're not the best secret-keeper in the world, Sis."

"So, does that mean you also knew that Kero was-" Sakura started.

"Alive, yeah." Tory nodded.

"Uh, hello?! Can we get out of here already?!" Kero told them.

"Ease up, Tiny." Tory told him.

"Tiny?!" Kero snapped.

"Now, now, let's not make a fuss over this, but Kero's right," Akito replied. "We should get out of here while we still can."

They soon made it out, much to the frustration of the woman who glared angrily in her defeat.


	8. Chapter 8

The group was soon back in the antique shop. They suddenly appeared in a jolt of lightning.

"That was super freaky." Tory commented.

"I'm sure it's something you get used to." Akito replied.

Sakura bowed her head as she began to look a little sad.

"Sakura, you okay?" Akito asked.

"I guess it was all my fault." Sakura frowned.

"Come on! Don't say that!" Kero told her. "It wasn't you, it was the woman on the book!"

"Yeah, she's pretty freaky." Tory remarked.

"Book..." Sakura repeated before looking behind her as the book that was once there was now missing. "The book!"

"Speaking of which..." Kero said as he looked over at where the book used to be.

"Uh... Yeah?" Tory replied.

"What book?" Sakura soon asked.

"A magical book that acts as a gateway to a different dimension," Kero informed. "A dimension we were just in."

"I can't sense the magical presence." Akito said.

"Well, if we find the book, we can save everyone." Madison remarked.

"And what do you mean sense magical presence?" Tory asked Akito.

"Let's just say I come from a very special family." Akito replied.

"I can't sense it either." Kero said.

"What kind of book was it then?" Madison asked.

"Uh, it was an old book, with a strange aura," Kero replied thoughtfully before he realized something. "The aura's disappeared!"

"It's not here!" Sakura gasped. "It's gone!"

"This is bad." Akito said.

"Sakura..." Kero frowned softly.

"Hey, kid, I'm sure it's not that bad," Tory said to his sister. "Right?"

"Meilin... Julian... And Akito's family..." Sakura bowed her head sadly as she was in the corner, feeling oh-so hopeless.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to save them from that woman." Akito assured her.

"Yeah, you just can't lose hope!" Kero added he then suddenly screamed out. "Yaaaugh! That woman!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you know her, so out with it already!" Tory rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I remember her now!" Kero defended.

"Seriously?! Why not back when we were trying to survive?!" Tory glared.

"Because I just now remembered!" Kero yelped.

"Is someone down there?" A voice asked from upstairs. "I will be right with you."

"Sounds like Uncle from that cartoon with Jackie Chan." Akito commented from the voice.

"We better get out of here." Tory suggested.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded before they ran off together.

"How can I help you?" An old Chinese man asked, coming down the stairs as he carried a cat in his arms before looking around as he didn't seem to see anybody there.

"Okay, let's go hide out somewhere until further notice, then you can tell us about that crazy lady." Tory told Kero.

* * *

They soon got to the hotel room the girls stayed in for their first night in Hong Kong.

"Her name was Su Yung," Kero soon explained. "She used to read people's fortunes on the surface of water."

"A fortune-teller?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! Clow Reed never spoke about it, but the story was that one day, Su Yung bumped into him on the street and they fell in love with each other at that very moment." Kero began to explain.

"Classic love at first sight." Akito said.

"Go on." Tory nodded.

"At the time, Clow Reed's magic was growing increasingly powerful," Kero soon continued. "As he and Su Yung grew closer, he taught her how to use magic, but she began to use her magic for evil instead of good. Clow Reed was the only one powerful enough to stop her and as she plotted to destroy him, he learned of her plans and created another dimension with the help of his trusted friends and allies: Patrick and Drell, in which to imprison her."

"Way to go, Grandpa." Akito whispered to himself.

"But that was years ago, shouldn't she be dead?" Madison asked Kero.

"Well, she is, it's her spirit." Kero explained.

"Her spirit?" Sakura and Tory asked.

"Her world is a different kind of dimension than the one we live in," Kero replied. "Somehow when she died, her spirit must've become trapped inside. She may not even realize she's dead! It's a very complicated spell, guys," he then told Akito and Sakura. "Clow Reed must've known she could escape from a mortal prison using her magic."

"And as for allowing Drell to have copies of the Clow Cards?" Akito asked him.

"Let's just say Clow Reed thought it would be best to have more than 51 Clow Cards." Kero said.

"Hmm... That's interesting to know, I guess." Akito shrugged.

"So where does the book fit in to this whole thing?" Sakura asked Kero.

"Simple!" Kero replied. "She needed to lure him into the dimension to escape."

"Maybe that's why you two were drawn to its aura, since you both have the Clow Cards." Madison told Sakura and Akito.

"If that's true, then we should be able to get back into that dimension again." Akito suggested.

"But how can we do it without the book?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm... Hard to say," Kero replied. "There is usually more than one doorway into dimensions like that, but the energy has already disappeared from the shop we were in today."

"If only there was a hint to the second doorway." Akito said before he and Sakura remembered the cover of the book.

"Book!" The two cried in unison suddenly.

"Kero, I know the place on the cover of that book!" Sakura alerted.

"What?" Kero and Tory both asked.

"It's the place where the woman was sitting," Akito memorized. "It's the well!"

"Hey! What? Did you two figure something out?" Kero asked Akito and Sakura.

"Yeah!" Sakura beamed. "We know where the entrance is!"

"We were just there yesterday!" Akito added.

"Hey, way to go!" Madison smiled. "Now we can go find the others!"

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled back.

"Alright! And that's why I made you the Cardcaptor!" Kero told Sakura.

"Mm-hmm!" Sakura nodded.

"So that's how you became a Cardcaptor?" Akito asked Sakura.

"Like I said, it's a long story, but yeah, Kero appointed me as such." Sakura replied.

"And I've got the perfect battle costume for Sakura!" Madison beamed as she held out a pink outfit.

"Heh... Glad that's not for me then." Akito sweat-dropped bashfully as the outfit was pink and girly.

Sakura suddenly anime fell as even she looked bashful about the costume while Kero looked wide-eyed.

"I can make you a battle outfit too, Akito!" Madison smiled. "I wanna be a fashion designer like Rarity someday!"

"And I'm sure you will." Akito smiled back, bashfully.

"Looks like I got a secret to keep," Tory smirked. "But I guess I do a better job at it than Sakura does."

Sakura soon glared at her big brother before going to get changed. Akito looked through his backpack.

"You have an outfit already?" Madison asked.

"I might have something, we'll see how this works out first," Akito said before taking out a bracelet. "Aha!"

"A bracelet?" Tory asked. "What's a bracelet gonna do?"

"Something awesome, that's what." Akito replied as he put the bracelet on and soon had a certain outfit that he wore with Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity during their visits to a futuristic city from the 28th century.

"Whoa." Madison smiled as Akito's hero outfit appeared on his body.

"Boy, I'm glad I packed that bracelet." Akito said, proud of himself.

"Uh, those are some funky pajamas." Tory said to him.

"They are not pajamas!" Akito complained before smiling. "This is my Loonatics uniform. I don't have time to explain, we gotta get to that well."

"Right." Kero nodded.

Sakura soon rode on her magic staff with Madison behind her as Akito flew while carrying Tory, having a blaze of red and purple light behind him, reminiscent of Rev Runner and Slam Tasmanian.

* * *

Before long, they made it to the well as it was time to get back to work.

"So this is it?" Kero asked Akito and Sakura.

"Yeah." Akito and Sakura said.

"This seems almost too easy." Tory said.

"Kero, what do you think?" Akito then asked.

"Hmm... There's a very strong energy coming from it." Kero replied thoughtfully.

Akito and Sakura began to make their way to the well. There was suddenly a glowing which made the two stop in their steps. Then suddenly, there appeared to be some sort of forcefield which protected the well.

"Sakura, don't!" Madison soon cried out.

Sakura tried to hit the wall with her staff, but she was unable to pass. "What is that?!" she then asked.

"It's a forcefield!" Kero warned.

"Forcefield?" Sakura replied, looking curious.

"A powerful, spiritual boundary has been created around this well." Kero explained.

"Bummer." Tory complained.

"But what can we do?" Sakura asked.

"Not much," Kero frowned. "Clow Reed created this barrier and he has much stronger magical powers than we do."

"Now how do we get into the well?" Akito asked.

Sakura felt quiet at what to do next.

"Huh?" Kero muttered as he looked around.

"What is it, Kero?" Madison asked.

"Somebody's coming." Kero replied as he saw a shadow.

"You better hide." Tory told Kero.

"Quick! In here!" Madison suggested, opening up Sakura's back ribbon.

* * *

Kero yelped and soon flew inside to hide from the stranger's presence. However, once the light hit the stranger, it was more than just a stranger, as it was none other than Yelan.

"Whew." Akito sighed.

"What's Li's mom doing here?" Sakura wondered.

"Stand back." Yelan requested as she stepped towards the girls and boys.

Sakura, Madison, Tory, and Akito soon did as she requested. Yelan soon brought out her fan.

"But we already tried that." Sakura told the woman.

"Li's presence has disappeared." Yelan said as she lifted up her fan.

"I know," Sakura said softly. "It's my fault."

"Oh, Sakura, don't think like that." Akito frowned at his new friend.

"That is not true," Yelan told Sakura, agreeing with Akito. "His powers were no match for her magic."

Her fan soon started to glow.

"But yours... Maybe." Yelan then continued as her fan began to cut through the forcefield.

"She is very powerful." Kero whispered.

"Who would've thought?" Tory commented.

Yelan then grasped her fan handle with two hands as the forcefield opened up a bit more. Eventually, there was enough space in the forcefield for a doorway into the forcefield. Madison and Sakura looked and felt amazed by that.

"Go, Akito and Sakura." Yelan told the two.

"Madison you and Tory stay here." Sakura told her friend and brother.

"Are you sure, Squirt?" Tory asked his sister.

"Please, stay here," Akito replied as he went off with Sakura. "We'll be back real soon."

Akito and Sakura soon walked to the well while Yelan kept the forcefield open.

"Be careful, guys!" Madison cried out.

"Yeah, I will," Sakura smiled. "And thanks for the battle costume!"

"It's made of all water-resistant material, though it will keep you dry in the water." Madison smiled back.

"Alright, here we go." Akito said.

As they came inside, Yelan soon closed the forcefield door as the two had work to do. Madison soon hugged Yelan, feeling very worried about her best friend already.

"...Be careful, Sakura." Tory whispered to himself.

A bright light was soon shown as Sakura and Akito went into the well.

"Be careful, you guys." Madison whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

The next thing Akito and Sakura knew, they were falling through the water like in their dreams, still without drowning.

"Where are we?" Sakura soon asked.

"It's an energy tunnel," Kero replied as he came out from Sakura's ribbon. "A passageway. Take a good look."

"But which one do we take to get to Su Yung?" Akito asked.

"Let's see... We're connected to thousands of different dimensions, if we get lost in here, we'll never be able to get out." Kero warned.

"Uh, thanks for the tip." Akito gulped nervously about the idea of never going back home.

"So where do we go?" Sakura then asked.

"Use your thoughts," Kero advised. "Concentrate your energy on the place you wish to be and your thoughts will guide you there."

"Then that's easy, we wanna go to where our friends and my family are being kept." Akito said.

Sakura nodded as she agreed.

"Excellent wish." Kero approved.

Soon, there was a glowing door below them to take them to where their friends and family were held captive.

"That's it!" Kero then told them.

Sakura and Akito soon went through the glowing door. They soon landed and they luckily had Kero right by their side.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure if we came out in the right place, Kero." Akito added as he looked around as it didn't look anything like where they were before.

"Oh, wait! This aura, it's-" Kero was about to tell them, but suddenly, the bird spirits zipped right by them.

"If we follow those two we'll find Su Yung and our friends and my family." Akito said.

"All right, let's go!" Sakura replied before they ran off after the birds.

* * *

Akito did his best to keep his speed down so Sakura and Kero could catch up as he was very fast for his age, almost like Sonic the Hedgehog or Rainbow Dash, especially in the Wonderbolts. They soon ran into a new room which had the empty bird cages with water flowing through the ceiling.

"We're on Bird Street now." Akito said.

"It's like a bunch of different dimensions have merged together!" Kero gasped. "Keep going!"

"Okay!" Akito and Sakura nodded before they went to keep running.

The two kept running to wherever they could so they could get back to their trapped friends and family.

"The aura's getting stronger and stronger." Kero told Akito and Sakura.

"It must be getting close now!" Akito said as he tasted the sweetness of determination and perseverance.

The two kept running before they found themselves in front of a pair of doors.

"The energy's coming from in there." Sakura remarked.

"Then that's where they are." Akito said.

"You're right!" Kero nodded at both of them.

* * *

Akito stepped beside Sakura just in case the door was too heavy for her as she began to push on the doors to open them. Luckily, Sakura was able to get the door open on her own as some water came out, but it didn't splash them.

"This kinda reminds me of Molly's imaginary land when she took Estelle as her big sister." Akito said to himself from how the room was filled with water, but no one would drown in it.

Akito, Sakura, and Kero soon went through the water. Once in the water, they began to float downward. They soon found a way over to Su Yung and made way over there as the woman opened her eyes, looking a bit nasty.

"You again..." Su Yung glared. "Why did you return?"

"We want our friends and family back!" Akito and Sakura replied.

"If you want me to return them to you, you must bring Clow Reed to me." Su Yung demanded.

"We already told you we can't do that, Clow Reed is-" Kero started.

"I've been waiting all this time," Su Yung interrupted impatiently as she glared at them. "Waiting for him to set me free."

"WOULD YOU JUST _LISTEN_ TO WHAT WE'RE TRYING TO TELL YOU?!" Kero complained angrily. "JEEZ!"

"She won't listen." Sakura frowned.

They soon felt the whole room shake.

"Uh-oh, that's not good." Akito said.

"What's goin' on?!" Kero panicked.

The room seemed to be crumbling and breaking.

"It's an earthquake!" Sakura yelped.

Su Yung soon raised the bubbles high up to her as the water splashed due to the debris falling inside.

"Uh, what is she planning to do with them?" Akito asked.

"I'm afraid to find out!" Sakura panicked.

The bubbles soon shrunk in size with energy warped around them and they suddenly disappeared which gave Su Yung a dark red aura all around her.

"There they went." Akito frowned.

"I will ask you one last time; _where_ is Clow Reed?" Su Yung asked.

"That's what we were trying to tell you!" Kero glared. "CLOW REED IS DEAD!"

"In that case, you shall all perish here!" Su Yung glared back before she glowed into a beam of light and seemed to disappear, leaving them alone with the crumbling room.

"This is bad!" Akito yelped.

More debris began to fall and water splashed all around as Akito and Sakura were stuck on what to do next.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside, the well was glowing red as Madison looked deeply worried, but Yelan decided to comfort both her and Tory, even if the teenage boy didn't look too worried about Sakura on the outside, but he was very worried on the inside. The area around them began to shake before the well exploded as the red aura came out. Tory flinched a bit with wide eyes at that. Eventually from the rumbling, the forcefield disappeared before a new red aura shot out and seemed to shatter the well as the red light then shot through the sky, passing by the city.

And where soon, Su Yung appeared, looking surprised at how much Hong Kong had changed. "This place..." she then whispered at herself.

"I'm sure that they're okay." Tory softly said to Madison as she hugged Yelan out of fear.

"I sure hope you're right, Tory." Madison said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the earthquake continued as Kero, Sakura, and Akito ducked for cover.

"Guys!" Kero called out as a signal.

"Right!" Sakura nodded as she brought out her special necklace. "Acute Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, power, ignite!" she then recited as she held out her hands. "AWAKE!" Her key soon changed into her staff.

Akito soon recited the same words and soon his key turned into his staff. "This is so cool." he then chuckled from the magical transformation, but then narrowed his sapphire eyes as he didn't have time to soak up all of the fun now.

Sakura and Akito soon got their staffs ready before they called out, "FLY!"

* * *

**_Back with Yelan, Madison, and Tory..._**

"What's happening?" Madison gasped.

"They're coming." Yelan said as she kept Madison and Tory from going any further.

"She's right." Tory said.

Beams of white light were soon shown before shooting into the water of the well and suddenly, Akito and Sakura shot right out of the water as they began to fly out together.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Tory smiled calmly at Madison who looked excited.

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Sakura asked.

"Hey! Up there!" Kero called out as he looked up from Sakura's hat.

"Then that's where we'll go!" Akito replied.

Su Yung soon appeared to make more bubbles and tossed some out towards Akito and Sakura to get rid of them.

"Incoming!" Akito called out.

Akito and Sakura both did everything in their power to avoid getting hit.

"What is this place?" Su Yung glared as she chased them. "What have you done with Clow Reed?!"

"Clow Reed is dead!" Akito and Sakura told her while avoiding her.

Hearing that only made Su Yung try and she hit them with her water power even more.

"Speed up a bit," Akito told Sakura. "She's getting faster."

Sakura and Akito then tried to pick up the pace for themselves as the water got faster and faster. The people who walked down the street that night looked up as it briefly looked like it was raining as they were unaware of what was going on between Su Yung, Akito, and Sakura. Su Yung kept on trying to hit them with her water attacks and kept on missing.

"We can't keep running from her, we have to hide!" Kero told Akito and Sakura.

"We can't just leave our friends and family!" Sakura replied.

The water splashed rapidly behind them as they passed by various buildings. Eventually, Sakura got snared by some of Su Yung's ribbons.

"Sakura!" Akito gasped at his new friend.

"Sakura!" Kero added as he was sent flying.

"Oh, no! Kero!" Akito cried out as more ribbons came out to tie him up next.

Suddenly, the two kids were pulled away, even with Akito's best efforts to break himself free as Su Yung brought them to a roof of a building.

"Now tell me. Where is Clow Reed?" Su Yung asked Akito and Sakura.

"Clow Reed is already dead." Sakura told her softly.

"You are a liar!" Su Yung glared.

"No, it's true!" Akito defended. "He passed away a long time ago!"

Sakura nodded at that.

"It can't be!" Su Yung glared. "He can't be... Clow Reed can't be!"

Red electricity began to come out of Su Yung. Akito and Sakura soon heard water being drawn out of the ocean.

"That can't be good." Akito said nervously.

Sakura and Akito looked around as the ocean water seemed to belong to Su Yung now.

"He trapped me in there." Su Yung glared as the water went everywhere.

Akito and Sakura began to try and get free from the ribbons.

"Come on, lemme out of here!" Akito grunted and groaned.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Su Yung growled violently.

"Man, she's worse than Vor!" Akito complained.

A jolt of red electricity soon shot up into the water above which broke loose and splashed onto Akito and Sakura and where they were soon in a room filled with water.

"I don't even know how long it has been," Su Yung said softly as she bowed her head while the water flooded around Akito and Sakura before the water soon stopped falling. "All these years I've used my powers to summon him... Trying to escape... I trusted him. Together, we could have ruled all the land!" she then lamented in deep thought. "What a fool I was."

A single tear soon fell down into the water. Sakura and Akito began to look and feel defeated before they opened their eyes and still struggled to get free. The tear soon began to drop near them which made them look at it as it seemed to be like a magical teardrop as they were suddenly going to be shown a vision.

**_"Why did you summon me here?"_** Su Yung's voice asked a man.

**_"You have disappointed me, Su Yung."_ **The man told her, a bit sternly.

**_"All that I know I learned from you,"_ **Su Yung replied softly.**_ "Join me. Together we would be invincible."_**

**_"I taught you magic, yes, but magic must be used to serve the greater good,"_** The man replied as he seemed to be leaving her. **_"Not as a tool for the power of destruction. I'm sorry, but you've left me no choice. The path you've chosen must end here."_**

"So the barrette is the third entrance; she's been trapped in the well ever since." Akito said as he was now in his merfolk form.

Sakura looked over before gasping. "Akito! What happened to you?!" she then cried out.

"What?" Akito's eyes widened. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, you... You have a fish-tail..." Sakura replied.

"Huh? Oh, that?" Akito asked, looking down before looking back. "That's nothing. That always happens to me when I get in the ocean."

Sakura soon shook off her surprise and focused back on the task at hand. The teardrop soon seemed to melt away after Akito and Sakura saw the vision. Su Yung was soon shown to be hovering above the water.

**_"Water is ever-flowing."_** A male voice said from above as a bright light shined through as Akito and Sakura were still trapped.

"That voice," Akito said. "It was Clow Reed."

"What a smart boy you are," Another voice said. "Your parents must be so proud of you."

"...That didn't sound like Drell." Akito said before looking around.

"It wasn't," The voice replied before showing a slightly older Patrick in his own vision. "Hello, Akito."

"Grandpa." Akito smiled.

"Yes, now take Clow Reed's words as advice." Patrick told him.

"I will, Grandpa," Akito promised. "Thank you."

"I believe in you," Patrick smiled. "Just remember to believe in yourself too."

"I'll do that too." Akito nodded before the vision of his grandfather went away.

Sakura soon had an idea of what Clow Reed's words meant.

"Sakura, did you recognize that voice?" Akito asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura replied. "That was Clow Reed's voice! I also have an idea."

"Me too." Akito said before slipping out the Arrow card.

"ARROW!" The two soon called out while wading in the water.

* * *

A symbol soon appeared on the floor beneath their feet before some water shot up as the symbol of the Arrow card soon flew out which made Su Yung look frustrated.

"It's like my dream before I even met Sakura." Akito whispered to himself about the Arrow card's mascot.

The two Arrow cards soon shot their arrows down to free their masters.

"So cool." Akito smiled.

* * *

When the arrows shot down, there was still a bit of an eruption and the water soon flooded right out of the building down into the city.

"Ai, it's time to go home." An older black-haired girl told Ai, taking her hand as they ran off together.

"Aw, Jeijei!" Ai complained to the older girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Su Yung soon looked around angrily as she sensed defeat. Akito and Sakura soon leaped up and landed on the top of the building after using the Jump card.

"You again!" Su Yung snarled.

Akito and Sakura calmly walked over, without any confrontation as they looked soft for the woman.

"You felt betrayed by him, didn't you?" Sakura asked softly.

Su Yung didn't say anything to that as she began to look soft herself.

"We're sure that Clow Reed didn't mean to keep you in that dimension for so long; maybe after some time so you could do some thinking," Akito said softly. "But he's dead now."

"We're sorry you've suffered..." Sakura added as she bowed her head. "But... Please... Let my friends go."

"And my family." Akito said, almost crying.

"Clow Reed, is he really dead?" Su Yung asked.

"Mm-hmm." Akito and Sakura nodded sadly.

Su Yung soon looked even more sad to find out that it was true.

"We're very, very sorry." Akito frowned apologetically.

Sakura soon began to cry as she felt sad as well.

"I waited for him to come back, to set me free," Su Yung frowned. "I wanted revenge."

Akito and Sakura soon saw drops of water coming down from where Su Yung was as they both looked up and saw she was starting to pass on in spirit.

"Oh, Su Yung." Akito whispered softly.

"I was so angry at him for doing this to me." Su Yung said softly.

Akito and Sakura looked at each other with tearful eyes and decided to share a friendly hug with each other.

"But he's gone and I shall go too," Su Yung continued as she began to fade away from existence. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or your friends and family." she then added as her body faded away into nothingness and where the only thing that was left of her was her barrette.

Sakura and Akito soon knelt down before the girl took a hold of the trinket.

"All she wanted was to be set free and have her spirit move on," Sakura spoke to Akito sadly. "She didn't know that Clow Reed had died."

"It's over," Akito coaxed. "Her spirit can find peace now."

The barrette soon crumbled into dust and where soon Meilin, Julian, Atticus, Mo, Estelle, and Vincent appeared before them. They were all lying in the middle of the floor at first.

"Li! Meilin! Julian!" Sakura smiled in relief.

"Mom! Dad! Estelle! Vincent!" Akito added.

"You're... You're okay..." Sakura and Akito then said together, though a bit emotionally.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

We are soon shown a boat ride.

"Hey, kid, nice work out there last night." Tory said to Sakura before he went to go sit down with Julian.

"Thanks, Tory." Sakura smiled.

Tory gave a small smile with a nod before ruffling up her hair playfully as he went to sit with Julian.

"Hey!" Sakura complained about that.

"Well, he can't be nice all the time." Kero reminded her quietly.

"I guess that's just how older brothers are sometimes." Sakura sighed.

"My brother can be a handful sometimes." Akito nodded.

"Uh, hey, what was it we visited yesterday, Julian?" Tory soon asked his friend as he sat across from him.

"I don't really remember." Julian smiled apologetically.

"Guess Julian doesn't remember." Estelle whispered to Sakura.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Sakura whispered back.

"Would you like it if he remembered the antique shop being filled up with water?" Akito asked her.

"Fair enough." Sakura said.

"Then there you go." Akito then nodded with a small smile.

"I wonder if we'll see that girl Ai again?" Vincent commented. "She seemed interesting."

"Yeah, she did seem cool," Estelle agreed. "Kinda reminds me of Mom and Dad's stories about when Stitch knew Lilo."

"Yeah, I could see that." Atticus nodded.

"Ah, Lilo..." Mo smiled softly. "Such a misunderstood, but sweet kid."

Atticus nodded at that too with a smile back.

* * *

Sakura soon looked out into the water with Akito.

"The water looks nice," Akito said softly. "It's like when we visit Atlantica. That's how I'm part merboy, Sakura."

"So... You're a merboy?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes," Akito nodded. "My great-aunt was Queen Athena who was a mermaid, with her husband, King Triton, and my father's cousins, especially his favorite: Ariel. I know it sounds strange, but it's very true."

"I believe you." Sakura smiled.

Akito smiled back as they seemed to become close friends. "I hope that we can see you again sometime." he then said.

"I would like that very much." Sakura beamed about the idea of meeting up again for a future adventure together again someday.

"Yeah, it'll be great." Akito smiled.

"Julian doesn't seem to remember a thing." Madison said, coming up beside Sakura with her camera.

"Nope." Sakura simply shook her head.

"It's probably for the best they don't know," Kero said. "How would we ever explain it?"

"He has a good point." Akito agreed.

"Well... Maybe next time." Sakura remarked.

"Yeah, maybe." Estelle said.

"Huh?" Kero asked curiously.

"I think we'll be back again soon," Sakura said as she held out her new barrette. "I got a feeling we haven't seen the last of this place or even Akito's family."

Madison and Kero looked curiously at each other on that.

"That sorceress may have seemed evil, but she just wanted her spirit to be set free." Sakura then continued.

Sakura soon snuck a glance over at Julian. 'I'm glad my friends and Akito's family are okay too.' she then thought to herself as she smiled with a slight blush.

Madison giggled before she began to film Sakura again. "Well, if you do come back to Hong Kong one day, count me in!" she then decided.

"You bet!" Sakura giggled back at that.

Akito smiled at that as he looked over his Clow Cards and decided to put them away for safe-keeping.

"I feel this won't be the last time you see Sakura." Estelle said to her twin brother.

"Same here." Akito said.

They soon sat back and relaxed to enjoy the rest of their ride.

* * *

"When do you think we'll meet your new detective friend and his kids?" Vincent asked his father.

"Probably soon," Atticus replied. "They're a busy family after all and travel all around the world, the kids are very helpful to solving mysteries with their father."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

Atticus then suddenly got a call. "Hello? Oh... Hey, we were just talking about you." he then said with a chuckle.

Akito then began to look over his Clow Cards and showed them to Estelle and Vincent who looked impressed.

"Really now?" Atticus smirked. "What're the odds?"

"Aw, this one looks like a cute animal." Estelle smiled as she looked at the Dash card.

"Heh, yeah," Akito chuckled as he took a look at the Dash card. "Kinda looks like a fox."

"Only its tail is longer." Vincent said.

"Can you make it come to life so I can pet it?" Estelle smiled at her twin brother.

"Hmm..." Akito paused thoughtfully. "How bad do you wanna pet it?"

"Really badly..." Estelle begged.

Akito looked like he was about to do that before he put the card down for a moment as he saw their father coming by.

"Kids, you'll never believe this, but Detective Chan and his family wanna say hello before they have to go to a new mission," Atticus told the kids as he came out to see them before the ferry docked. "His secretary, Ms. Van Inkley, booked them for somewhere outside of Hong Kong.

"Awesome!" The Fudo siblings smiled.

"It'll just be a short meeting," Atticus smiled back. "I'm sure you'll see them again up close someday. Some of the kids are your age, but some are a bit older."

* * *

Eventually, the ferry came to a stop as a man was shown with his 10 children and their pet dog. There appeared to be four girls and six boys.

"Hey, Chan, good to see you." Atticus smiled, shaking hands with the Chinese man.

"Good to meet you too, Detective Fudo," The man replied as he shook hands back with Atticus. "These are my children: Henry is the oldest, then Stanley, Suzie, Alan, he's a bit of a genius, Anne, she's a tomboy, Tom, he's a smart kid too, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and the littlest one, Scooter."

"Wow... Big family," Atticus smirked. "Must be a handful to take them places."

"You have no idea." Charlie replied.

"Hello." Estelle greeted the Chan kids.

The Chan Clan greeted back in their own special way.

"We'll find a way to all meet up and hang out together someway," Charlie smiled. "Especially since we always travel to solve mysteries together."

"You remind me a lot of Daphne Blake." Mo said to Suzie.

"Thanks, ma'am," Suzie smiled as she liked the sound of that. "I try to model my life after her."

"Daphne was always the fashionable one of the group," Mo said. "Although at times she was also the damsel-in-distress."

"Well, I'm no damsel," Suzie replied. "I'm very strong and independent."

"I'm sure you are," Mo smiled warmly. "I see you have a trademark Rarity scarf there."

"Oh, yes," Suzie smiled back as she touched her scarf new violet scarf that she wore happily. "Isn't just simply divine? I just got this for my birthday."

"Rarity has always been so fashionable." Atticus smiled.

"You know her personally?" Suzie asked since Atticus was a bit of a famous detective.

"Oh, you could say that," Atticus said with an innocent wink before looking down to the family pet. "Oh, uh, this is your dog?"

"Yeah!" Scooter laughed happily. "That's Chu-Chu! Sometimes he helps us with mystery-solving too."

Chu-Chu began to sniff the cards Akito had with him.

"Ooh! Uh, hey, boy," Akito smiled as he showed his cards. "I got myself some Clow Cards. They're very special."

Chu-Chu looked curious.

"And now, I believe I promised that my sister could meet this card up close." Akito then smirked as he then brought out the Dash card.

Estelle smiled, looking excited.

"Release! Dash!" Akito soon called out as he brought out the card as Charlie talked with Atticus and Mo before he and his family had to get going to their next destination.

The spirit of the Dash card soon appeared out of the card.

"Reminds me almost of an Espeon." Vincent commented.

"Aww... Come here~" Estelle cooed as she came to pet the Dash and beamed. "Ooh... Such soft fur you have."

The Dash card didn't seem to mind being pet as he began to nuzzle Estelle's hand.

Estelle giggled a bit. "Akito, it's so cute!" she then beamed.

"Glad you're having fun with it, Sis." Akito smiled.

"Sorry this was short, but we gotta go now." Charlie then said to Atticus.

"Well, it was good to see you and your kids," Atticus smiled. "Hopefully we can do it again sometime soon."

"Hopefully." Charlie nodded in agreement.

The Chan siblings soon walked off after their father.

"Daddy, can I have one of those too?" Mimi asked as she pointed at the Dash creature.

"Erm... Uh... I'll see what I can do, dearest." Charlie smiled bashfully.

"Well, son, I think you had a pretty good adventure," Atticus said to his younger son. "Also, it's good to see that you made yourself a friend who was a girl."

"Yeah, I'm happy about that too." Akito agreed.

"Now we better get a move on or else we'll miss our plane." Mo said.

"Coming, Mom!" The Fudo siblings replied.

"Akito, be a dear and send that Dash thing back to where it came from?" Mo requested.

"Aww..." Estelle pouted as she hugged the Dash, not wanting it to leave just yet.

The Dash card soon began to do its best to look cute so he wouldn't get sent back into card form yet.

"Aww~..." Mo cooed before shaking her head. "No, no, don't get attached. Kids, we don't have time for this."

"Can't Dash ride on the plane with us?" Estelle asked cutely as she hugged the creature. "I think he wants to ride with us."

"I don't know if that's allowed." Atticus said bashfully.

"Oh, if only there was a way to make him seem like a stuffed animal." Estelle frowned.

Atticus frowned back, feeling a bit hurt in his heart as Estelle looked so sad before he stopped to think for a moment.

* * *

The Fudo family soon came to line up to board the plane back home as they showed their passports while Estelle carried her carry-on bag with Dash sticking his head out like a stuffed animal as he stayed as close and quiet as possible to get past security and luckily, it seemed to work as security believed he was in fact, a stuffed animal.

"It worked." Estelle whispered with a smile.

"Atticus Fudo, you've gone soft." Mo said playfully to her husband.

"I could've had three sons, but I had to have a little girl who has me wrapped around her finger." Atticus replied, just as playful.

* * *

The rest of the trip back home was soon quiet. Akito put his cards away as he began to fall asleep after an exhausting adventure/vacation. Vincent and Estelle also fell fast asleep as they were on their way back after another adventure was done and taken care of.

The End


End file.
